


Speak No Evil

by Behaxeltzi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Humanstuck, M/M, Mute! Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behaxeltzi/pseuds/Behaxeltzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is Mute, and he has been for a long time. He learnt to deal though and he has a helpful group of friends. But things go down hill when someone gets tired of being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue is pretty much all exposition to set the scene and give a little background, hence the reason it's pretty short. This is your first warning that things are going to go down hill fast at the start of chapter 2. If you don't like or are triggered by non-con/rape, under age sex or violence this is not the story for you.
> 
> Also I have a very limited understanding of ASL so if I do something wrong just be patient with me and explain how I could perhaps improve how I decide to show/deal with it.
> 
> Lastly thanks to my beta reader Chantal.

Dave Strider couldn’t talk or to be more specific, Dave Strider was mute. He hadn’t always been; a childhood illness had left him that way. It had been seven years since he’d lost his voice and he couldn’t even remember what it had sounded like any more. Not that it would sound the same now even if he could talk what with puberty and all.

He remembers that he didn’t make it easy for his older brother at the time; it’s painfully hard to make an eight year old understand why they can’t talk any more, harder still to explain they never will again. He also remembers how hard it had been to learn American Sign Language. Being only a child and one who had been able to both hear and talk perfectly fine, and who could still hear perfectly fine, it had taken him a while to get used to. Now of course he could sign at almost impossible speeds and he ’talked’ endlessly, only a few people could keep up with him when he got a good flow going. He was constantly being told to slow down for the benefit of others, like his friend John who could understand ASL but couldn’t always keep up with Dave’s pace.

Elementary school hadn’t been too bad for Dave, though his friends there didn’t really understand why he couldn’t speak, especially since he could speak, then he got really ill and when he came back he couldn’t talk anymore. Eventually, John stood by him and learned ASL so that Dave wouldn’t have to keep writing shit down when they were talking. By the time they entered junior high Dave was fluent and fast but John was still struggling even with some of the basics, his learning only made harder because Dave learnt pretty fast once he applied himself and could sign too fast for John to keep up with. Dave never made it easy for his best friend though he helped the other boy out when he really messed up and would often slow down or resort to writing when John got really lost with what Dave was ‘saying’.  
Junior High was a challenge. It was here that people started bullying Dave for his lack of ability to speak. He was very good at not letting it get to him; his bro was a good teacher when it came to telling him how to deal with bullies and also how to handle himself in a fight. And when his lack of voice did depress him John was always there to make light of the situation and bring his mood right back up again.  
It was also here that he met a girl called Terezi Pyrope, who had strong sense of justice from the word go, probably to do with her mother being in the police force. She would stick up for Dave without a moment’s hesitation, despite his insistence that he was quite capable of doing so himself, but then she did that for everyone she thought was being unjustly treated. She taught herself ASL as well, and she was a faster learner than John. 

By the time he left Junior high he had developed a small obsession with things being ironic, and acting like the ‘cool kid,’ something his brother only encouraged. His friendship with John was stronger than ever, and he and Terezi were in a close relationship that Dave supposed meant they were dating.  
The first year of High school turned into a real test, it was like everything he’d endured during junior high but compressed into one year and then some. The bullying started again and even got a little worse; people actively shoving him and expecting an apology then laughing when he couldn't deliver it vocally, then laughing more and mocking him for his ASL. Eventually his older brother got him a PDA so that he could type words out and his friends wouldn't have to translate for him. The first one got broken after he used it to be mouthy to some asshole that shoved him into a locker and in the usual fashion demanded a verbal apology knowing Dave couldn't provide it. 

This year he also met Nepeta Leijon; a girl who could already sign because apparently her older sister had lost her hearing not too long ago in an accident, she’d needed to learn ASL in order to communicate with her. They shared a few classes that Dave didn’t have other friends in at the time so she would willingly translate for him, and he appreciated it greatly.

Eventually, through John, he came to know a short yet very, very vocal kid called Karkat Vantas, they didn’t get along all that well at first but Karkat stubbornly learned sign language, and learned it quickly, so that he could communicate with Dave. The intention was so that not only could he communicate with Dave properly, but also know all the cusses being thrown at him that John was omitting whenever he translated for Karkat’s benefit. And he learnt the language in total secrecy, springing it on them one day suddenly in the middle of an argument. It was one of the few things that caught Dave off guard, more so the fact that he was better than John at it and had learned it in less than half the time. They became good enough friends after that.  
Things got better for Dave as the year progressed. He developed a circle of friends, which was something that wasn't easy for him; being mute turned into a barrier more often than not, as few people were willing to learn ASL or be patient enough for Dave to type shit out on his PDA or write it down on paper (no matter how fast he was at either.) Others got put off by talking to Dave but having one of his other friends answer verbally for him as they translated his every motion. This made the friends he did have that much more special to him, and he grew ever closer to Terezi as she continued to be a strong positive influence for him.

However not everything was sun shine and daisies. Nepeta’s older sister Meulin went missing over the Christmas break, something which was absolutely devastating to poor Nepeta, who lost a lot of her fire. For a while she was inconsolable and she seemed to just get more depressed as the year dragged on and the investigation began to stall. There were few leads to start with; no one had seen her and none of her friends knew where she was, not even her ex-boyfriend seemed to know. With no leads, the investigation came to a slow, it still continued but there were only rarely any new leads, people who thought they’d spotted her or some such turned up occasionally but they always turned out to be false in the end or someone who was just very similar in appearance.

Some weirdo also started sitting next to Dave on the bus, some sort of juggalo-clown bastard. Didn’t matter where Dave sat the clown followed, preventing his friends from sitting next to him. Dave became weary that this was just another asshole trying to get some cheap laughs at the fact that he couldn't talk, but after a few days of this he realised the guy was stoned out of his fucking mind and that whenever he sat next to Dave he just babbled incessantly about jack shit. He began to wonder if the guy even knew he couldn't talk, and he just went on ignoring him hoping he’d get the message and go away eventually. But no every day without fail on the way to school and back again, there he was.

Things got worse when over summer break Terezi got into a severe accident that cost her eyesight in both eyes. She was in recovery for a long time and refused to let Dave see her at the hospital. When they did see each other again, things became a little awkward. Dave couldn't speak and now Terezi couldn't see and it put a strain on their relationship. Eventually as Terezi learned to cope with her disability she and Dave found a way of communicating. Often he would just spell words for her on her palm, other times people would speak for him as he signed as usual. But things became tense.  
Dave helped her as much as he could when school started again, but she craved her independence and started to pull away from him, much to his dismay.

A few weeks into his sophomore year and he’s hoping that things start improving soon. John’s as cheerful as ever, Rose his cousin still pries into his business, Karkat is still obscenely loud and the shitty clown still insists on sitting next to him on the bus.


	2. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider is Mute, and he has been for a long time. He learnt to deal though and he has a helpful group of friends. But things go down hill when someone gets tired of being ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second warning that things are going to go down hill fast at the start of chapter 2(And by chapter 2 I actually mean 3). If you don't like or are triggered by non-con/rape, under age sex or violence this is not the story for you.
> 
> Also I have a very limited understanding of ASL so if I do something wrong just be patient with me and explain how I could perhaps improve upon how I decide to show/deal with it.
> 
> Lastly thanks to my beta reader Chantal.

 

It was Thursday afternoon and the weather wasn’t half bad; but Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas were not able to enjoy it. They were both stuck sitting in detention together, Karkat was sporting a black eye and nursing a pounding headache while Dave had grazed knuckles and a split lip.

In fact it was interesting how that happened...

Some hours earlier that same day, approximately lunch time.

Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? Was a question that often crossed Karkat’s mind. And here he was again being held by the collar of his shirt being yelled at by some asshole for some shit the other guy started.  
  
“I told you to apologise to me you fucking queer!” Anders, a jock and captain of the football team; winner of the biggest douche bag award and rumoured contestant for the award of smallest cock size in the whole school, was holding Karkat by the collar of his shirt and slowly lifting him. The smaller boy could feel the helplessness of his feet slowly leaving the ground.  Karkat was now on the very edge of his tip toes.

“Why the fuck would I apologise to you, you ass-retarded shit-head?! You shoved me first!” Karkat shouted back. What he lacked in stature he made up for with sheer volume.

“Is that what you think!?” Anders didn’t so much as ask as demand, finally picking the younger boy off his feet completely and shoving him roughly up against the lockers. Karkat let out a short painful gasp as his back and his head hit metal.

“It’s not what I think. It’s a goddamn fact!” Karkat practically spat back even as his head started complaining about that sudden collision.

“Oh is it now!?” Anders asked starting to sneer, a couple of his friends from the football team starting to laugh quietly amongst themselves. Apparently beating on younger kids was the best kind of fun for these losers.

“What, too dumb to notice the difference or something?” Karkat asked back struggling against Anders’ grip.

“Hey Anders I think he’s calling you stupid,” one of the others laughed, causing Anders to slam Karkat into the lockers again, sending more pain shooting through the younger boys head.

“If I’m the stupid one then who’s the dumbass being slammed against the lockers? Huh? You little faggot!?” Anders was starting to press his face close to Karkat’s as his mood and his body language got drastically less pleasant.

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder and he found himself pulling away from Karkat a little, grip loosening, to address the distraction; but still keeping Karkat pinned to the lockers.

The distraction came in the form of one Dave Strider. “The fuck do you want Strider? Can’t you see we’re busy here?”

Dave shrugged, then he pointed at Anders, then to Karkat and then to the ground. He knew neither Anders nor his thick as shit friends knew sign language, so he made things as simple as possible for them. Usually with people who didn’t know ASL he’d have a friend translate or use his PDA, but no such friends (except Karkat) were available and he’d already had his PDA broken twice by these assholes.

Anders actually paused for a moment as he worked out what it was Dave was getting at, then he started to smirk. “What’s that mutie? You want me to put your friend down? Is that it? Then why don’t you ask me, you know with actual words!?”

A howl of laughter erupted from the surrounding crowd, apparently thinking themselves both clever and hilarious for that one. Dave had heard better insults from a 5 year old.

“Yeah Strider didn’t no one ever teach you, you gotta use words.” Another member of the team chimed in causing another howl of laughter to erupt from the team.  Karkat starts struggling to get free again, he was angry before but now he was livid. He didn’t really give too much of a shit what they called him but he could not abide them bulling Dave for something he had no control over.

Dave on the other hand couldn’t seem to care less and just shrugged. But something about the motion makes Karkat think he’s about to do something.

“Yeah I didn’t think you had anything to _say_. Now fuck off Strider or we’ll have to deal with your broken ass too, got my hands full with this que—“

He didn’t have time to finish before Dave punched him square in the face. Not hard enough to knock Anders down, but certainly enough to cause him to stagger and drop Karkat.

The thing about Dave was he didn’t look like much on the outside. Average height for his age and skinny to boot, but he was generally physically stronger than people gave him credit for, and fast, really damn fast. He also knew how to handle himself in a fight, armed or unarmed. Mostly people underestimated him because he couldn’t talk, like it had some kind of bearing on his other physical abilities. It was in short a huge mistake to make, and people like Anders never learned the lesson.

Karkat was ready for the punch; he’d seen it coming after all. Something about how Dave had rolled his shoulders that time when he shrugged. As such he was prepared when Anders let go of him, landing on his feet; he staggered slightly but otherwise reconnected with the ground without a hitch. He then followed up Dave’s punch by kicking Anders in the knee, causing his leg to buckle. Someone then tried to rush Dave from behind, but ended up flat on their back when he used their own force against them, flipping them over and knocking the wind from them.

The fight continued as a desperate struggle of two on six, fortunately not the whole team turned out for the event of beating on Vantas. But still eight people fighting with each other in a narrow hallway, with an ever growing crowd of students watching and rooting and cheering was a tight fit. Eventually the members of the football team lay splayed out and exhausted nursing various injuries. Karkat is doubled over panting, one hand on a knee the other clutching at his eye. Dave is leaning against the lockers holding at a stitch in his side and sporting a split lip for his trouble.

Suddenly their names are shouted out angrily above the noise of all the gossiping students. The crowd is slowly and unwillingly dispersed, until it’s just Karkat, Dave, six groaning teenagers and a very angry science teacher by the name Ampora. All their attempts at an explanation fall onto deaf ears as Mr Ampora is not interested in hearing a word of it.

And so at the end of the day here they sat, in detention while the members of the football team that had started it got off totally scot-free. 

Once the teacher was no longer paying them much attention Dave started to throw bits of paper at Karkat to get his attention.

“What!?” He mouthed angrily after about five of Dave’s attempts to get his attention, careful not to make much noise.

Once he has Karkat’s attention he points at his own eye then at Karkat before signing _“nice.”_ Referring of course to Karkat’s black eye, which was starting to come up a swollen, deep shade of purple. The shorter boy frowned before starting to sign back. He knows Dave can hear of course, but this way they can talk without the teacher noticing unless they are actually watching, and it doesn’t sound or look like Karkat’s talking to himself.  Which just happens to be another joke that’s a personal favourite of the football teams, acting as if anyone talking verbally to Dave were talking to themselves.

_“You didn’t have to get involved.”_

_“Bullshit I didn’t! What was I supposed to do? Just mosie on past while Anders and his dipshit friends call you shitty names while trying to turn you into a new locker sticker?”_ Dave signed back rapidly, he rarely ever slowed down for Karkat, he knew he could keep up.

_“Look it was my problem okay, I was handling it!”_

_“Was that before or after Anders tried to make you a human hood ornament for his locker?”_

_“Lockers don’t have hoods,_ asshole. _”_

Dave lifted his shades so that Karkat could see him roll his eyes at him, slight hints of a smile appearing in the corners of his mouth.  
  
 _“If that’s how you’re gonna be next time I’ll just watch,”_ Dave signed with a smug look on his face, though he didn’t mean it. He’d jump in next time too; and all the times after that.

 _“Man I’m going to get in so much shit for this when I get home,”_ Karkat admitted a little woefully. His dad being a preacher and all was always telling Karkat to try and resolve his issues without violence. ‘Treat others how you want to be treated’ or some such. Dave on the other hand had always been told not to take shit from anyone, a lesson that Dirk only became more instant on teaching after Dave lost his voice.  
  
 _“I’m just happy I didn’t have to sit next to that fucking clown again on my way home,”_ Dave signed back, he knew that Dirk wouldn’t care too much about him being home late as long as he was back before a certain time. And when he found out why Dave was late he’d probably just give his little brother a bro-fist instead of a lecture. ‘What you beat up some bullies who were picking on your friend? Damn, nice job lil bro!’ Or something along those lines.

Karkat bit his lip a little hesitantly; he knew Dave was talking about Gamzee, another student a couple of years older than them. Karkat personally got along with him pretty well despite how stoned out of his mind the guy was all the time; something Karkat was constantly berating him for.  
  
 _“You know he isn’t that bad Dave.”_

_“He’s annoying as fuck.”_

_“He’d probably leave you alone if you only told him too.”_

_“Like he even gives anyone the opportunity to say anything. He just talks and talks and talks! And about that? I don’t even understand the shit he is saying half the time. His brains so fried one of these days he’s going to look at the green green grass and think its pink or some shit!”_

Karkat frowned; he could understand how someone like Gamzee who talks incessantly about jack shit all day would be frustrating to someone like Dave. Still he definitely thought that Dave should just come out and tell Gamzee to leave off rather than just ignoring him all the time. That said, Gamzee seemed either not to notice or to be perfectly happy to natter away to nobody.

After an hour of ‘silent’ sitting and contemplation they were both allowed to go and face a long walk home, what with no school bus to take them. They walked for a while together discussing the finer points of how much they probably pissed off the football team this time. Eventually they had to part ways and Dave was left to face an even longer walk the rest of the way.

After another half hour or so of walking he was finally sliding his key into the door and allowing himself into the apartment. He tried sneaking past the living room to the stairs but he hadn’t taken two steps before…

“You’re late.”

The voice wasn’t angry or pleased; it was a dead level monotone. Dirk never let onto what he was thinking if he could help it and as such had a good level of control over his voice and his emotions.

Dave sighed and walked into the living room so that he could explain his lateness, he knew he was unlikely to get into trouble but still….needed to work on his stealth skills. He stood in front of Dirk, holding up his hands to indicate he was about to start signing. He explained that he’d had detention with Karkat.

Once he’d finished Dirk rose an eyebrow, that explanation had been pretty short for Dave and he hadn’t explained why he’d had detention. Dave sure as hell liked to ‘talk’ but that didn’t mean he made shit easy, he wanted Dirk to ask ‘why?’

“So is the cut lip related to the reason you had detention?” Dirk asked, Dave rolled his eyes in response behind his shades before making a fist with his hand and moving it up and down like a head nodding. _“Yes.”_

Knowing that alone wouldn’t be enough, he explained how he’d put some jocks in their place for bullying Karkat and how together they’d laid out half the team before getting detention for it and of course the football team weren't even told off, let alone punished.

Dave thought for a moment that he saw the very subtle hints of a smile appear at the corners of Dirk’s mouth; however it was always hard to tell. The older Strider stood up and ruffled Dave’s hair playfully much to the younger’s annoyance.

“Ok lil bro, good job. Why don’t you go do your homework or something and I’ll get dinner started.”

Dave nodded and disappeared upstairs. That’s just how his bro was, he’d taught Dave not to put up with shit from anybody and was glad that he didn’t left his friend put up with it either. He didn’t care if Dave ended up beating up everyone in school as long as he did it for the right reasons, didn’t even matter if he won or lost either so long as he stood up for himself.

Karkat however was not so lucky. For his trouble he’d been on the receiving end of his father giving him a nice long lecture about resolving his problems peacefully and not to resort to violence. Seeing that his dad was a preacher Karkat wasn’t exactly surprised by this, in fact he’d expected it and recited his dad’s every word in his head before his dad even said it, he knew this routine that well. In the end his dad didn’t even punish him as such, but he did let him know that he was disappointed in Karkat’s actions and that he wasn’t sure that Dave Strider was the best influence as a friend.

The very next day however was when things started to not only get strange but go downhill as well. Dave was sitting by the window as usual. No one daring to sit next to him, not even Karkat, if Karkat sat next to him then Gamzee would just ask him to move but anyone else and the clown would just stare them out until they got so uncomfortable that they’d get out of the way.

But it was when Gamzee got on the bus this particular day that things took a strange turn. He sat next to Dave as usual, but said nothing; he was quite and didn’t even greet Dave. He just sat there looking ahead. Dave didn’t notice at first, but the lack of noise from Gamzee was harder to ignore than the endless stream of meaningless jabber. It was only made more obvious by everyone else on the bus becoming quiet as they all noticed that there was something not quite right with the clown. Dave actually took his attention away from the window to look quizzically at the older boy, it unnerved more than a little for Gamzee to be so quiet.

When the bus finally reached the school everyone waited for Gamzee to get off first before immediately bursting into discussion. Dave followed Karkat off the bus and when they were a few feet from it he tapped the shorter boy on the shoulder to get his attention.

“What?” Karkat asked, he was a little dazed himself by the change in Gamzee’s behaviour.

 _“Is there something wrong with your juggalo friend? I mean I’ve never known him to you know…not babble non-stop,”_ Dave asked still feeling a little unnerved even as he signed his question.

“Well I may have finally convinced him to stop taking the drugs,” Karkat offered shrugging a little, trying not to worry too much about Gamzee’s sudden quietness, it was probably nothing, just an effect of him no longer being stoned off his face.

Dave wondered just how sobering up equalled getting really quiet, maybe he was just calming down or suffering from withdrawals or something. Either way he just shrugged it off expecting that either things would go back to how they were or maybe Gamzee would go off and try to be friends with somebody else. Whatever he expected it wasn’t for things to progress the way they ultimately did for Dave Strider.

Aside from that the day went much as it usual. Though he worried that Terezi was becoming increasingly distant with him. He was pretty sure she was starting to get tired of the obstacles presented by being a blind girl with a mute boyfriend. He just whished she’d say something rather than avoid him.

On the bus ride home, again Gamzee sat next to him but said nothing, and again this unnerved him a little though he wouldn’t admit it. He tried to file it away into the back of his mind as something that didn’t matter. But it was the same the next day, and the next day and the day after. Dave could tell that even Karkat thought something might be amiss, something was definitely odd and he hadn’t expected sobering up to affect Gamzee this way. Gamzee however wasn’t the only odd one, Dave was increasingly certain as the week progressed that Terezi was avoiding him, and now rumours were beginning to crop up that she was seeing someone behind his back. He told himself that she wasn’t…..that she wouldn’t.

Suddenly a week of this had gone past and it was Friday and the clown was still not talking and Dave’s suspicions about Terezi were all but confirmed. Numerous times all week he’d tried to confront her, twice today in fact he’d tried to get something out of her and every time she told him that he was imagining things and then hurried away to take care of something.

“Maybe it’s nothing,” John reassured him optimistically at the end of the day after his second failed attempt to get answers. Dave shrugged but didn’t tell John what he really thought about the chances of that.  He bid John goodbye and climbed onto the bus with Karkat behind him.

“You know Strider, Egbert is probably right. Terezi is just dealing with a lot and you know what this place is like, it’s a fucking god damn rumour mill. You know better than anyone not to believe every damn thing you hear,” Karkat said also trying to reassure him, again Dave kept his thoughts on this to himself as he sat down and looked out the window. The rumours about Terezi had been getting a little more…detailed names were now being put to them about who it was she was cheating on Dave with…among them was Gamzee.

Dave continued to contemplate this even as the clown in question sat down next to him and as with the past week said nothing, and Dave wasn’t even going to broach the subject of Terezi with him. When the bus reached Gamzee’s stop the taller boy dropped a note in Dave’s lap when he stood up to leave. Dave looked up questioningly but the older boy didn’t even look back. Not till the bus started moving again did Dave open the note and read it.

The scruffy hand writing was a little hard to read but the note was pretty simple.  
“Bike shed, 5pm.  
DON’T BE MOTHERFUCKING LATE.”

Curious and with a sense of foreboding Dave folded the note and pocketed it. What the fuck did that shitty juggalo want now!? 


	3. Don't ignore the clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider is Mute, and he has been for a long time. He learnt to deal though and he has a helpful group of friends. But things go down hill when someone gets tired of being ignored. Deciding to follow up on Gamzee's note Dave learns just how dangerous the clown can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final warning. Shit goes down hill fast from here. If you don't like or are triggered by non-con/rape, under age sex or violence this is not the story for you. Last chance to turn back.
> 
> No ASL in this chapter.
> 
> Finally sorry this took so long. My beta reader is too busy right now to beta the chapter so I read through it myself and decided to upload it as it is.

After he’d gotten home Dave had considered ignoring Gamzee’s note, after all he didn’t owe the clown anything and by ‘bike shed’ Dave assumed he’d meant the one at school that was a good hours walk at least from where Dave lived. Did Gamzee think Dave got the bus every fucking day for fun or something? It was not a short walk.  
In the end curiosity and the chance to tell the older boy to leave him alone got the better of him. He told his bro that he was just going for a walk to clear his head. All his brother said in response was to be back before 8pm. 

As he walked he tried to puzzle out what it was that Gamzee wanted, but couldn’t really come up with anything….anything that actually made sense anyway. Maybe he wanted to set straight the rumours that had started circulating about him and Terezi? Or maybe even confirm them? No..Dave shook his head; he doubted that very much; the rumours about Terezi seeing someone behind his back had had several names attached to them after a few days and Gamzee’s was only one of many. Dave doubted any of them were true.  
It was dead on 6pm when Dave arrives, the sun hasn’t set yet and it’ll be another half hour before it starts getting dark. He has his phone as well as his ever trusted PDA in his pocket, he doubts Gamzee knows ASL not that he ever bothered to find out.

The older boy is already there waiting, leaning against the wall inside the bike shed a grin sneaking ominously across his face when he sees Dave approaching. This grin was not his usual lazy uncomprehending grin, but one that was sharp and almost wicked, and present in his eyes a glint that would make even the most stone cold motherfucker uncomfortable, and if it didn’t it seriously should. It certainly made Dave think twice before taking another step forward.

“Heeeey lil Bro, glad you could all up and make it,” he greets Dave spreading his arms in what could be construed as a welcoming gesture, but it gives Dave a bad feeling and he fights the urge to take a step back.

“It’s just you and motherfucking me now, no stupid bus full of STUPIDITIES and PREACHERS who all up and think it’s their motherfucking business to get their pry on to every other mother fuckers business. BECAUSE WE ALL WANT TO UP AND MOTHERFUCKING KNOW HOW MUCH DICK PORRIM CAN ALL UP AND SWALLOW AT ONCE, AM I RIGHT BRO!?” He laughs at his own joke; his pitch rises and falls as he talks and as he laughs, almost like he has no control over his volume. His words have far more clarity than they ever did before and Dave is getting the feeling that he should have ignored the note after all. Should have stayed home and away from this showboat of crazy. Despite his misgivings however he keeps his face impassive, choosing only to raise his eyebrows questioningly at this almost frightening display and he of course says nothing.  
“Now Bro, we can get our motherfucking conversation on, or at least I can. And you can finally all up and listen to what I have it in me to motherfucking say. Because that my brother is something you sadly seem to forget to do every motherfucking day.”

Dave keeps his face expressionless throughout Gamzee’s entire rant. Continuing to push his bad feeling aside for now, though there is definitely something wrong with this guy. He’d been so consistently insistent on sitting next to Dave on the bus no matter what and no matter who else wanted to sit there, even if they were already there; that Dave had long since made the assumption that Gamzee never noticed that he rarely even listened to him and was just happy to sit there talking on and on to no one.  
He pulls out his PDA and started typing away on the keypad. His fingers flying across it at a good speed, making it obvious that Dave was more than used to this. In fact it was his preferred way of communicating because not everyone knew ASL and this didn’t require him to be visually expressive. It was mere seconds before he turned the device to face Gamzee so the taller boy could read the short message written in bright red text.  
“Well I’m all ears now, so speak your piece.”  
Gamzee snatched the device from Dave’s hand catching the younger boy off guard. Dave made a futile attempt to snatch it back before Gamzee threw it against the opposite wall. Dave scowled beneath his shades and turned around to go and retrieve it, but was stopped when he felt Gamzee grab him by the front of his shirt, catching him entirely by surprise.

“Real glad you ain’t ignoring me now. Real glad I got your MOTHERFUCKING ATTENTION! You know why Bro?” Dave resisted the urge to roll his eyes, something telling him that doing so would be a real bad idea right now. Not to mention Gamzee was already starting to really unnerve him, taking his PDA away, taking away his only real method of communicating was not helping with that.

“All them months me stoned out of my motherfucking MIND, and I all up and get it unto my head we were friends. The silence got my unsettle on, but it didn’t take a motherfucking GENIUS to reckon the reason you weren’t getting your chat on was because you couldn’t.” He lifts Dave a little and pulls him closer tilting his own head down a little so he’s looking straight at the other through his shades. Dave still manages to keep his face expressionless and doesn’t try to free himself yet. He’s hoping that once Gamzee’s got everything off his chest they can part ways; even so his hands start to slowly ball into fists as the tension rises.

“So I all up and motherfucking filled the silence you couldn’t. Thought you would some kind of appreciate that. Well shit was I wrong Bro, you could never have given two shits about it could you?” He snarls while Dave struggles to keep calm and impassive. A trait that had aided him greatly when he was bullied in Junior High but that was now probably only serving to agitate Gamzee further. He mouths the words “let me go,” and finally places his hands on top of Gamzee’s own making attempts to pry himself free.  
“No I won’t up and let you go, I got shit to say and you can keep on listening. Because you know what Bro? If we were any kinds of friend why did you all up and forget to tell me you couldn’t talk? Why’d I have to figure it out for myself?” He asks scathingly lifting Dave a little higher. A small voice popping up in the back of Dave’s mind and finally starting to panic as his feet were barely even touching the ground anymore, the tips of his toes struggling to keep their connection with the floor. He was having no luck in getting Gamzee to release him either; the bastard was stronger than he looked. He didn’t look like much, lanky and skinny and not very strong, all elbows and knees, but Dave had made a big mistake in taking Gamzee’s strength at face value. He wished he could respond; talk him down, reason with him even, because Dave was getting the sinking feeling that verbal venting was not the only thing on Gamzee’s mind here.

“Did it ever, for one motherfucking moment, occur to you that maybe the sick nasty reason I got my chat on to you all this time was that maybe I actually motherfucking liked you!?”  
Dave continues to futilely try and break Gamzee’s grip, and continues to get nowhere. Gamzee hoists him up higher, before turning and slamming him against the wall. Causing Dave to gasp when his back hits the wall, a small almost inaudible noise escaping him, had Dave had the ability to make any real kind of sound it probably would have been more of a yelp than a gasp. However small, extremely quiet and choked noises were the best his mangled vocal cords had to offer. Now he’s free to struggle all he wants, and struggle he does though he has nowhere to go. Trapped between Gamzee and the wall, his feet scrapping at it as he tries desperately to get some sort of foothold.  
“Could have let me down real motherfucking gentle; I was too high to feel no real pain on the matter. But you all upped and blanked me, couldn’t care less could you, you piece of shit.”  
The panic in the back of Dave’s mind was finally starting to show on his face. He was having no luck freeing himself, even less so now he was being pressed against the wall, and now on top of that day light was starting to fade fast. Their faces were now only inches apart and Dave could feel Gamzee’s putrid breath rolling over him. The older boy’s expression changes from anger to one of contemplation, the sudden change only serving to make Dave more anxious, what was this guy actually planning? Dave thought about how he was pretty sure he didn’t want to know the answer.

“…..Of course, we can’t let inconsideration to such a degree go all up and unpunished, can we bro?” Gamzee chuckles. “No, we all have to up and do some motherfucking thing about it and since you can’t up and get your scream on, it makes my job just that much sweeter…” Gamzee pushes himself closer to Dave, pressing their lips together roughly.  
If the mentioning of his inability to scream hadn’t sent alarm bells ringing, the forced kiss certainly did, another small startled noise escaping Dave as he tries to resist Gamzee to the best of his abilities. Keep his lips forced closed in an attempt to prevent any further invasion of his mouth. Though this doesn’t deter the clown at all, the taller boy starting to tug off Dave’s shirt while keeping him pinned to the wall. He bites down on Dave’s lower lip when he struggles, causing him to gasp silently, the copper taste of his own blood filling his mouth. Losing his patients Gamzee rips the fabric of Dave’s shirt to remove it faster. Things just going from bad to worse for the younger boy, with Gamzee following up by practically tearing his jeans and underwear from him. He threw Dave’s clothes over to where his discarded PDA also rested on the floor.

Dave’s mind was full of panic and fear such that he’d never experienced before, fearing what was to come as Gamzee now had him pinned against a wall naked and still struggling for freedom. He tried to push the older boy away from him, tried to pry himself free but all it earned him was a quick slap across the face that sent his shades clattering to the ground. Gamzee followed up by throwing Dave to the floor. Dave tried desperately to scramble to his feet and get away but he wasn’t fast enough. He’d barely gotten to his knees when Gamzee was bearing down on him; he grabbed Dave by one of his legs and pulled him roughly, forcibly dragging him under himself and using his weight to keep him pinned there. Dave tried to push himself up but Gamzee was just too heavy for him. Another indistinct noise escaped him as he felt Gamzee’s teeth sink into the crux of his neck. The clown sucked at the skin of Dave’s neck before running his tongue over the small indents caused by his teeth, before biting Dave again in the same place but harder this time making him wheeze slightly. 

Gamzee released his bite, sitting up he pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket and hiked down his own loose pants. Dave could feel the movement on top of him, and started to squirm to get free, but Gamzee’s sitting on him, limiting the movement he can make. The older boy starts rubbing lubricant along his already stiffening length, pouring some onto his other hand before forcing Dave’s legs apart with his elbow. Again the smaller boy tries in vain to throw Gamzee off, but it’s no use the taller boy was just too much for him. Gamzee slides two of his fingers into Dave’s ass, earning himself an almost inaudible whimper from the blond boy. He works the lube into him, the clown planning to make this as easy for himself as possible. It begins to sting as Dave feels Gamzee’s fingers pushing deeper inside of him and then moving in and out.  
“Now don’t you go struggling bro, it’ll just up and hurt more if you do,” Gamzee warns Dave, whispering into his ear as he slides in a third finger continuing to work inside him, loosening Dave up a little as he gets himself into position. It already hurts and Dave already knows that it’s going to hurt more whether he struggles or not regardless of Gamzee’s warning.

There had never been a time in Dave’s life where he’d wished he’d had a voice as much as he did right in this moment. He wished he could shout, scream, even cry. Anything just to make enough noise, enough of a fuss to attract help and drive Gamzee away, make this endeavour not worth the risk. But he doesn’t have the ability to make any substantial noise at all and Gamzee just seems to get off even more on just how helpless Dave is. He even chuckles to himself as he pulls his fingers out, briefly fingering the cleft of Dave’s ass before pushing his hard cock into him, earning another pained, choked gasp from the helpless boy beneath him as he forces his way in. Not even going slowly or gently to make it any easier on Dave, he just forces himself in as far as he can before immediately starting to thrust. Thinking to himself how he should have just done this months ago.  
A series of brief pained and barely audible gasps escaped from Dave as Gamzee continues to thrust into him roughly, forcing himself deeper with each thrust. Dave wishes he could scream, but the short quiet gasps are the closest he can get. Somehow it feels like it would be just a little more bearable if only he could scream. He wishes he could beg, beg Gamzee to stop, and he actually tries, but the effort just hurt his throat and his would be noise gets choked out before it could turn into anything substantial.  
“Awww Bro, you are so….deliciously….tight….” Gamzee groans, thrusting harder, forcing himself all the way in. “I knew you would be a sweet fuck, but I never guessed just how sweet.” He leans down, licking a line up Dave’s neck, causing the younger boy to shudder. The feeling of Gamzee’s tongue on his skin just adding to the already growing feelings of disgust, making him feel sick. He didn’t even know why he was holding himself back from crying. He supposed there was some part of him that didn’t want to give the clown the satisfaction of knowing he’d reduced him to tears.

“We are definitely doing this again…”  
Just that one word from the clowns vile mouth was enough to almost get the tears flowing, and it was certainly enough to get Dave struggling desperately once more. ‘Again’. As if violating him cruelly and painfully and in the most intimate way conceivable once wasn’t going to be enough for this bastard. Dave’s hands scrape uselessly against the ground, trying to get the strength and stability to lift himself up, but it’s pointless and he just winds up wasting what little energy he had left.

Gamzee thrusts harder and faster into Dave becoming rougher the closer to the edge he gets, causing Dave to rut painfully against the ground. It isn’t long before Gamzee climaxes with a shuddering gasp, holding himself inside Dave as he does. Wanting Dave to feel himself being filled. Tainted. Marked. Owned. The sensation makes Dave feel sick, disgusting and wretched to feel, to know that Gamzee’s semen was filling his insides. 

As he pulls out Gamzee pulls Dave over, shoving him roughly onto his back, before wrapping his hand around Dave’s dick. Dave’s eyes are red from the effort of not crying and he’s horrified to realise that he’d gotten hard. He was in so much pain both emotional and physical that he hadn’t noticed, and it only made him feel worse…..more ashamed.  
“Now it would be all up and inconsiderate of me not to let you finish wouldn’t it Bro?” Gamzee said pressing down his other hand on Dave’s chest, keeping him pinned to the ground, while his other hand got to work stroking Dave’s grazed penis. “Looks to me like you’re all up and enjoying yourself.”

Those words frightened and confused Dave, that maybe he had, that some part of him however small had enjoyed that…. was still enjoying it. No, he closed his eyes and tried to banish the thought, all it did was hurt. If he was aroused it was simply his body reacting to being stimulated, it had nothing to do with what he wanted at all. He wished that Gamzee would just stop, leave him alone now that he’d had his fill, now that he’d gotten off. These hopes were dashed, murdered even as he felt Gamzee’s hand working along his hard length. Gamzee wasn’t satisfied, he was intent on adding insult to injury by making sure that Dave orgasmed too. Dave squirmed, tried to get free. He was in a better position now but he’d wasted so much energy already he didn’t have the strength anymore. He had no choice but the lie there and continue to take the torment as Gamzee continued to mercilessly violate him. Tears brimmed his eyes, but he still had enough inner strength at least not to let them fall, he wouldn’t let Gamzee have that too.

“Now here’s how it’s going to motherfucking work…” The older boy says into Dave’s ear as he works him. “I tell you to be somewhere, and you’ll go there. I can and I will have you, wherever I fucking want, whenever I want, and in whatever motherfucking way I see fit..” His grip tightened slightly and Dave held in a gasp, he wasn’t sure if it was from pleasure or pain…or even both. “And the rest of the time I will not bother your skinny ass. If any motherfucker gets wind of our little arrangement, or you even think to try and ignore me when I call, you will find yourself losing some of those pretty white boy liberties you all up and got your hands on.” Dave squirms and Gamzee grins wickedly. “See my house has a pretty fucking sweet ass basement, and pops said I can use it for whatever I motherfucking want,” he laughs, pumping Dave harder. Dave’s fingers scratch at the ground, trying to deal with it, trying to hold himself back. “So unless you want to get REAL acquainted with it, I suggest you don’t ever think of ignoring me or my wants EVER again….understand?”  
Dave nods slowly and comprehendingly, his breathing is frantic, a combination of the fear and anxiety building in him as well as his distress over how aroused he was feeling, and how close he was to ejaculating. He didn’t want this, the sinking and sickening feeling in his stomach only getting worse. He knew Gamzee was going to make him climax, it was only a question of how long Dave could hold it back. But how that made him feel was nothing compared to Gamzee’s words, and he knew that the older boy wasn’t making a threat, he was making a promise. Simply put he was telling Dave that he owned him, and there were consequences to him not doing as he was told and giving the clown what he wanted and when he wanted it. 

He gasped silently and gulped down air, he was at the very edge of orgasm, but he didn’t want to give Gamzee that satisfaction. His efforts however only served to make himself more uncomfortable. Pre-cum starting to leak from the tip of his hard and aching dick. 

“And hey, if it weren’t already all kinds of apparent, this can be a pleasurable arrangement for the both of us,” Gamzee whispered into Dave’s ear before kissing him lightly and making him flinch. “Don’t fight it bro, let your body all up and feel what it wants to feel.” He stroked Dave’s cock harder, running his thumb over the sensitive tip causing Dave to buck involuntarily. The words ‘please no,’ frantically chased themselves around Dave’s head. He didn’t want this, any of this, not here, not with this bastard. A quiet choked noise escaped him as Gamzee’s persistent stroking caused him to buck again, and feeling betrayed by his own body he finally ejaculated, unable to hold it back any longer. Shooting the white sticky mess in the air before it landed all over Gamzee’s hand. 

“Aww Bro, you made a mess…”Gamzee said almost lazily and holding up his sticky hand for Dave to see, tapping his finger and thumb together experimentally as a sly grin appeared across his face before he shoved his fingers into Dave’s mouth, causing him to gag. “Better clean that shit up.” Dave struggled, and in an act of defiance that even his own pain addled mind was able to tell him was a bad move he bit down on Gamzee’s fingers hard. The older boy snarled as he yanked his hand away from Dave’s mouth, balling it into a fist and punching Dave hard across the face. He followed up by grabbing himself a fistful of Dave’s hair and viciously knocking his head against the ground, leaving his head spinning from the consecutive blows. 

“Bro, this is your only warning. Do not try that shit again!” His head pounding Dave considered himself fully warned. Gamzee wiped his hand clean on Dave’s chest, leaning down and kissing him again as he did, before standing up and pulling his pants back up. Dave wanted to cradled his aching head, wanted to curl up and try and forget everything but he didn’t dare move, not while Gamzee was still there. Meanwhile the older boy casually walked over to Dave’s discarded jeans. He picked them up and fished through his pockets before finding the younger boys phone. He sent himself a text so that he now had Dave’s number and made sure his own was saved securely into Dave’s contacts list.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Bro,” he said, casually sticking his hands in his pockets and walking out of the bike shed. Whistling as he went, as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with what he’d just done.

For a while Dave just laid there staring at the darkness above him and trying not to think about what had just happened, what horrible act had just been done to him, and would continue to be done to him. When he was sure that he was alone he rolled onto his side, curling up on himself, making himself as small as he could; feeling sick, sicker than he’d ever felt in his life and in so much pain. He hurt all over, everything in him screaming, his muscles, his abused body and his mind. For a while he just laid there in the dark, his arms wrapped around himself and crying. Crying out all his pain, just letting out everything he’d been holding in while Gamzee had been raping him. He was shivering violently, feeling ruined, wretched, dirty and absolutely disgusting. He could still feel Gamzee in him.


	4. Holding it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider is Mute, and he has been for a long time. He learnt to deal though and he has a helpful group of friends. But things go down hill when someone gets tired of being ignored. Dave struggles to keep himself together and the suspicions low following his ordeal with Gamzee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the long pause between chapters, thanks for patiently waiting. Many thanks as usual for my Beta reader, especially for helping me get this out before I leave town. 
> 
> If there are any problems with my depiction or description of ASL please don't hesitate to tell me how I can improve it!

Dave didn’t know for how long he laid there curled up on the floor, right where Gamzee had violated left him; feeling wretched and hollow inside. Eventually he got up and pulled his clothes back on in the cold dark silence. He picked up his discarded phone, his hands shaking as he saw it still displayed the confirmation of sending a message to Gamzee Makara. He gripped the device tightly, biting his lip lightly as the urge to just throw it away gripped him; but Gamzee’s threat was still fresh in his mind so he just slipped it into his pocket. Next he picked up the shirt that Gamzee had ripped all the way open in his determination to remove it. Despite its uselessness as a shirt, Dave still pulled it back on as best he could; holding it up around his neck to hide the bite marks the older boy had left.

Thankfully his shades were undamaged, but his PDA was not as lucky; there was a long thin crack through the screen and the display was flickering. He put it in his other pocket; he would need to talk to Dirk about getting it repaired. Now that he had reclaimed his clothes and belongings from where Gamzee and strewn them he started what would be a long walk home.

Dave didn’t know how late it was when he finally got home, he’d only been scarcely aware of time passing in the first place. One thing was for certain, it was much later than his brother had been expecting him by the time he finally let himself into the apartment. He was greeted by a throwing star just grazing his ear, lodging itself in the door frame next to him. The action was meant to scare him, put him on his toes but not actually hit. It didn’t faze him and he wasn’t even sure if that was because he was so used to it or if he was feeling just that numb.

“Where the fuck have you been!?” His brother’s tone was cold and sharp, an obvious sign that he’d been worried. “Do you have any idea what the time is? Or how many times I called you!?”

Dave hadn’t even noticed his phone going off, he’d been so out of it. He didn’t even remember most of the walk home. He reluctantly walked into their small kitchen; it suddenly dawning on him that he was going to have to explain not only why he was so late, but also why he looked so beaten up.  Dirk was completely taken aback by Dave’s appearance as he stepped into the kitchen; he hadn’t been able to tell in the dark hallway, but now that he was standing in the light Dirk could see him clearly. He could see that something was wrong, not just from Dave’s ripped shirt but also from how he was carrying himself. Dave took his PDA out of his pocket, getting about halfway through typing an apology and a half-assed explanation when the device shorted out; causing him to drop it.

In a flash, Dirk was picking it up off the floor and putting his hand on Dave’s shoulder. Something was very wrong, he even felt Dave flinch when he touched him; however he assumed maybe he’d touched an injury and not that Dave, in fact, didn’t want to be touched.

“What happened?” Dirked asked, barely able to keep the concern from his voice.

He felt Dave sigh, though it was of course inaudible. Dave wished he could use his PDA, it felt like it would be simpler… easier to lie even. For a brief moment he considers telling the truth, he knew Dirk would not only believe him but also act on it, but he was still scared, scared of Gamzee’s threat, scared that the older boy would be able to get to him no matter what Dirk did in response to the truth. So he decided to lie, he pulled himself together as best he could in order to lie to the only person who would be able to tell.

Dave thought quickly, coming up with a feasible story that explained everything; from how late he was to his dishevelled appearance. He started signing but only formed a word or two before his hands started shaking. He tried to make them stop but he just couldn’t keep them steady, and it made everything he was trying to sign unreadable.

“Bro, I can’t understand a thing you’re saying,” Dirk said shaking his head a little and feeling even more concerned. It wasn’t like Dave to be in such a state that he couldn’t even sign; Dirk had never seen him shake so bad before, even when he was first learning or ill. He gave Dave’s shoulder a slight squeeze. “Would you prefer to write it down?”

Dave swallowed and nodded his head, _‘yes’_. Why didn’t he think of that before? It would even be easier for him to keep his story straight if he was asked about it in the future, which he was sure he would be. Dirk turned and grabbed a pen and small writing pad, sitting down at the table and indicating for Dave to do the same; before sliding them toward him. Dave sat down carefully, not wanting his shirt to slip and raise more questions and then he started to write, forming his story as he wrote it, making it as believable as possible.

_“Wouldn’t you know it some ass-hats tried to mug me on my way home,”_ he started, simply, trying to keep it as natural as possible.  Dirk inhaled sharply through gritted teeth and Dave worried for a moment that his brother was about to call bullshit; but, in fact, he did the exact opposite.

“….Fuck, and here I am, giving you shit as soon as you walk through the door,” he said leaning over to embrace Dave protectively, eliciting another small flinch from him. Though Dave did a better job of disguising it this time, feeling like he was starting to get a handle on himself.

“So…did they take anything?” Dirk asked withdrawing a little.

_“Just some cash,”_ Dave wrote, shrugging, _“they tried to take my phone and PDA too, that’s why it’s so fucked. Weren’t going to let them have that shit,”_ he explained further pausing for a moment before adding, _“They seemed to get a kick out of the whole mute thing. I beat the shit out of them till one of them managed to get me in a headlock.”_ He hoped he wasn’t pushing his luck with that addition, if it was or if Dirk didn’t believe him he didn’t show it.

“Should I get the medkit?” Dirk asked, lifting himself out of his seat, but Dave shook his head _‘no’_ making himself feel a tiny bit dizzy.

_“Nah its fine I’ll just jump in the shower. It’s not like anything’s broken,”_ he wrote, _“..Well except my PDA.”_ Obviously he meant he had no broken bones, but was just trying to lighten the mood. Dirk felt like Dave wasn’t telling him everything, but he was never one to pry too much. Let the kid come to him in his own time, when he was ready or something like that. Build a fort and partake in awesome bro-fists in the mean time.  It had worked pretty well so far anyway.

“Alright bro, but you know where to find me if you need anything okay? Even just to talk,” he said, hoping to reassure Dave that he can come to him about anything.

Dave nodded, before disappearing up stairs without any further discussion and feeling a bit guilty and ashamed for not telling Dirk the truth. Once in the bathroom with the door firmly locked he started running the shower; threw his torn shirt into the bin, then took off his shades placing them carefully on the sink. He took a deep, shuddering breath before slowly raising his head to look at himself in the mirror. He’d seen himself beaten, bruised and scratched up enough times not to be startled by the mark creeping across his face and the cut lip.

What got him was the clear bite mark on his neck. He turned away from the mirror, shaking his head and trying not to start crying again; trying not to think.

 

He took his phone out of his pocket and put it on the side of the sink next to his shades, then very hesitantly started to unfasten his trousers; pushing them down before reluctantly and with trembling hands does the same with his boxers. He froze, tears welling up in his eyes when he saw the state of his underwear. During the journey home they had become stained, not only with Gamzee’s semen but also with blood, his own blood. Gamzee had been so rough with him that he’d made him bleed.

It took him a moment before he was able to step out of the offending articles of clothing and into the shower. He stood under the stream of water, just letting the warm liquid wash over him. Slowly, he sunk down, sitting on the shower floor and leaning against the wall. He pulled his knees in tight to his chest and broke down crying as the blood and filth washed from his bruised skin, circling down the drain. For a while he just held himself tightly and sobbed silently.

Meanwhile, Dirk had taken Dave’s busted PDA over to his work desk in the living room. He was surprised to find it was still turned on; he’d thought for sure it had shorted out. Carefully, he turned it off. The most obvious problem was that the screen would definitely need to be replaced, but he’d need to open it up to see what other parts were damaged. Once he’d got it open he could see that a few of the components had come lose and been damaged, but it was nothing he couldn’t fix without the proper parts. It was, however, going to take a little time to order and wait for those parts.

It was a while before Dave came out of the shower; so long in fact that Dirk was starting to consider checking that he was okay as it was unusual for Dave to be the one to take long showers. But the younger Strider came out just as Dirk was starting to get truly concerned, with a towel around his waist and another around his neck; pretending to catch water dripping from his hair, but actually to hide the darkening bite mark. He went straight to his room with his things clutched in his hands.

At first he was tempted to just dump his clothes anywhere, but he was conscious and weary of Dirk finding his soiled clothes. He knew it would be game over if his brother saw the state they were in, he’d figure out what really happened for sure, so Dave stored them in a place where Dirk was unlikely to look; planning to sneak them in the wash tomorrow morning before he left for school. That taken care of, at least for now, Dave threw himself down onto his bed. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, still wrapped in his damp towels, but he was so mentally and physically exhausted that it was no time at all until he slipped into a dreamless slumber.

When he’d woken up, Dave had been sore all over and regretted falling asleep in his bath towels. By the time he arrived downstairs for breakfast he was already dressed, which wasn’t out of the ordinary; however, the scarf he had wrapped around his neck, concealing Gamzee’s bite mark from the world, was unusual.

Dirk had already prepared pancakes for him and drowned them in maple syrup. He poured a glass of apple juice for Dave when he noticed him enter the room, placing it on the table as he sat down. There was a quirked an eyebrow at the scarf, but ultimately he decided not to ask about it; much to his younger brother’s relief. The mark on his neck had flared up overnight and would raise more questions than his rather conspicuous way of hiding it. Dave dived into his pancakes; which, much to his own surprise, actually helped make him feel better.

 

“I’ve ordered a new screen for your PDA, but it could be anything from two weeks to a month getting here. So in the meantime I’m afraid you’ll just have to live without it,” Dirk explained as Dave ate. Dave, of course, wasn’t happy about this; but there wasn’t actually anything he can do about it.  He nodded to show his brother he understood and finished his breakfast.

On his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth he checked the utilities room to see if there was anything about to go in the wash. To his relief the washing machine was almost full. He retrieved his spoiled clothes from his room and shoved them in with the rest of the clothes, starting the wash. At least now he wouldn’t have to worry about his bro finding them and working out what really happened. Then he dragged himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth, the good feeling from having had a delicious, warming breakfast starting to fade somewhat after having to once again face the previous night’s events. Anxiety was quickly starting to take over as he worried about going to school and seeing Gamzee on the school bus in a few minutes.

“Dave!” Dirk called from the living room as he was on his way out.  
  
Dave backtracked a little, stepped into the living room, creased his eyebrows, hunched his shoulders slightly and raised his hands asking his brother “what?”

“Just be careful okay,” Dirk said, more than a little out of character, obviously he was still concerned. Dave nodded but also informed Dirk that he put the wash on before finally leaving.

The younger Strider soon joined his cousin Rose at the bus stop. She spent the entire time shooting him suspicious glances. He knew she wanted to ask about the scarf because it really wasn’t the time of year to be wearing one and was a little odd.  Either she already knew she wouldn’t get an answer or that the answer would be something stupid or ‘ironic’ because she hadn’t bothered, and by the time the bus arrived and they’d both gotten on, she took her usual seat next to Kanaya with no more than “good morning” to him.

Dave sat in his usual seat wishing the ground would just swallow him up. He tried, as he had been all night and morning, not to think; so, of course, he ended up thinking about nothing except Gamzee. His stomach churned, feeling like he was going to up-chuck his pancakes.

The tension only rose and he developed a nervous twitch the closer the bus got to Gamzee’s stop. All too soon, the tall, lanky teen was climbing onto the bus. Dave stiffened and tried to keep his attention on something out the window, but he couldn’t help but glance at Gamzee through his shades as he got closer and then…walked right on past to the back of the bus.

Dave expelled a nervous breath right before Karkat dropped himself into the seat next to him, having moved from his usual seat behind Dave. Dave jolted at first but then his nerves seemed to die away.

“Does that mean this seat is free?”  Karked asked with a slight frown.

Dave did the forward nodding motion with his hand to say _“yes,”_ followed with the motions to say _“I guess.”_ There was still a subtle shake to his hands, but it was much less of an issue than it had been the night before. He hoped that Karkat didn’t notice or just assumed it was because of being in a moving vehicle.

“Well shit, wonder what’s up with Gamzee,” Karkat says, obviously unaware of what had happened between him and Dave and their ‘deal,’ so he shrugged before nudging Dave playfully with his elbow.

“Dude where’s your PDA?” He asked, after all it was odd for Dave to sign on the bus, it was too cramped for a start.

_“Fuck knows about Gamzee,”_ Dave signs _“and the PDA is busted. It’s going to take a while to fix so…..back to signing and writing notes in the mean time,”_ he explained further.

Of course Dave acts as if there is nothing wrong, the nagging voice of reason telling him to tell someone is being drowned out by Gamzee’s threat and now even louder since the older boy had gotten on the bus. It turned out to actually be remarkably easy for Dave to default back to his ‘cool kid’ act, especially considering he had been doing it for so long already.

“Damn, want me to translate for you?” Karkat offered cutting through Dave’s thoughts.

_“Sure, knock yourself out man,”_ Dave signed back, not feeling all that fussed about it really.  He had friends in most of his classes, including Nepeta, who would be able to translate for him. Rose and Nepeta were easily the best at it, while John was kind of the worst; he even managed to make some embarrassing mistakes despite how long he and Dave had been friends.

Eventually, after a bus journey that in Dave’s opinion had been far too long, they arrive at the school and began to disembark. John was already there waiting for them. The lucky bastard had never had to take the bus in his life, his dad had always had the time to take him to school and pick him back up again at the end of the day. For one dark moment Dave thought bitterly about how he wouldn’t be having trouble with a crazy clown rapist if his bro was able to take him to and from school, but quickly banished the thought as he stepped off the bus.

_“Sup,”_ he signed at John, whose response was to tilt his head in slight confusion.

“What happened to your PDA?”

“It’s broken or some shit. Don’t worry, John, I’ll hold your hand so you can understand what this asshole is ‘saying,’” Karkat explained adding air quotes to the word ‘saying’ before punching John playfully on the shoulder as his own way of saying hello.

Gamzee got off the bus behind them; again he ignored Dave but smiled slyly to himself as he passed them. Dave shifted, feeling uneasy, and his stomach starting to tie itself in nervous knots. For a moment he was only scarcely aware that Karkat and John were still talking and when he tuned back in they were still arguing about John’s ASL skills.

“Hey I can understand Dave just fine when he signs! ...He just…needs to go a little slower is all,” John was protesting, rubbing his shoulder slightly, not that Karkat’s playful punch had actually hurt him. Well… maybe it had a little.

Dave made a show of holding up his hands so they were both aware that he was about to start signing, then proceeded to sign painfully slowly, letter by letter.

_“I.S. T.H.I.S. S.L.O.W. E.N.O.U.G.H. F.O.R. Y.O.U. E.G.B.E.R.T?”_

“Well you don’t need to be a dick about it!” John pouted, as Karkat snorted and rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a condescending douche Strider. Being bilingual isn’t as easy as all that, never mind learning a language that doesn’t even use vocal communication. You know that.”

_“Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever,”_ Dave retorted with a slight smirk, the normal strain of conversation helping him to keep himself together.

“Okay so your PDA is broken. But shit man what happened to your face? I mean that’s a pretty nice shiner you’re sporting, and fuck Dave is your lip cut too? And the scarf what even is up with that?” John asked, firing question after question as they occurred to him with barely even a breath taken between them, yet alone enough time for Dave to actually respond. Dave had, of course, seen this coming; it was naturally only a matter of time before someone started asking about his odd and battered appearance, and John had all the restraint of a curious hyper active puppy.

Dave made a dramatic show of sighing heavily before starting to respond.  He knew that Karkat wanted to know as well, but just had enough discretion not to ask; especially knowing he could wait for someone to do the asking for him.

_“Shit, man, what is this? 20 questions?”_ Dave signed frowning slightly. _“I got mugged last night. It’s not really a big deal. As for the scarf….”_ Luckily Eridan happened to walk past at just that moment giving Dave the idea that he needed. “ _I just thought I would show Eridan what a tool he is.”_ The scarf itself was actually a yellow and black Hufflepuff, Harry Potter scarf. Karkat snorted and nudged Dave in the side with his elbow again, then signed at him in return.

_“Don’t be a douche.”_

Dave frowned and assumed Karkat signed in order to spare Eridan’s feelings as the other teen was still in ear shot.

_“My ears work just fine,”_ he replied just as Karkat turned to leave them, so that he could actually catch up with Eridan and partake in the usual morning gossip and Eridan’s ever constant relationship problems.

“See you in home room!” Karkat shouted back to them as he walked off.

John smiled, waving at Karkat before the boy turns his back on them completely.

“So you got mugged? The invincible Dave Strider got beat up and robbed. Is that what you’re telling me?” John said teasing Dave as they walked towards the school building; he is of course also concerned but he knew Dave wouldn’t appreciate him doing the over protective mollycoddling thing.

Dave lowered his shades so that John could see him roll his eyes, before responding his hands jittering slightly.

_“Well next time the football team gang up on you because of your glasses or bucked teeth, I’m just going to watch. See how you handle six on one.”_

“I’ll keep that in mind,” John said, mock frowning and shaking his head a little. “Also nice choice of scarf…Thought you were more of a Gryffindor.”

_“Hufflepuff are the best, so shut your face Egbert,”_ Dave responded before jabbing John playfully.

He then pointed to John, then himself, and finally the school before making a walking motion with his fingers, implying that they should hurry up before they’re late. Not surprisingly, Dave attracted some stares as they entered the building…he usually did but the scarf was getting him extra attention and the bruise on his face was keeping it.


	5. Under the Willow Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider is Mute, and he has been for a long time. He learnt to deal though and he has a helpful group of friends. But things go down hill when someone gets tired of being ignored. Dave receives an unwanted text, and knows already that he has to follow the instructions inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks as usual for my Beta reader.
> 
> If there are any problems with my depiction or description of ASL please don't hesitate to tell me how I can improve it!
> 
> This chapter features explicit content, non-con and is very not safe for work. Best turn back now if that's not your thing. (Though I don't know why you're this far in if it isn't.)
> 
> Happy post-Valentines day!

Towards the end of the school day Dave's phone buzzed in his pocket. Carefully, so that his teacher wouldn't see, he slid it out of his pocket to see what it was. A pit formed in his stomach when he saw that it was from Gamzee. He didn't dare open it in class, even when the bell rang, in case one of his friends saw him reading it and decided to be nosy. After retrieving his stuff from his locker he made an excuse to disappear, the pit in his stomach only getting worse as fear of what the message might say sank in.

He went into the first bathroom he came to and quickly disappeared into a stall. He took his phone out, hands shaking as he opened and read the text. It instructed him to meet Gamzee at 5pm in the park behind their school, warning him not to be late.

The pit in Dave's stomach began to feel more like a chasm.

He knew from the previous night that what Gamzee had planned was in no way going to be pleasant. He even considered just going home and not coming back, but the threat of worse things to come if he was not compliant remained constantly at the front of Dave's mind, much as it had all night and day; it was the only thing stopping him from doing the rational thing and telling someone what had really happened. He did not look forward to finding out what Gamzee had in store for him, but no interest in finding out how much more unbearable the clown could make things.

He took a deep breath, pocketed his phone and left the cubicle, flushing the toilet and washing his hands simply for appearances sake.

"Where the hell have you been?" Karkat asked, irritably, when Dave finally joined him at the bus stop.

"The bathroom. Why? Do I need your permission to take a shit now?" he asked though sign, not missing a beat.

"Dude that's fucking gross... I just wondered where you were. Thought you were going to miss the bus if you took any longer," Karkat explained crossing his arms.

\---

When Dave got home he was greeted by a note from his Bro telling him that he had some DJ work that night and not to expect him home until midnight at the earliest. The note also stated that Dave could order Pizza or whatever he wanted for dinner, there was money on the desk in the living room for him if he needed it. This meant he could go out and get back no questions asked, so long as he didn't return in an even shittier physical condition than he was already in.

It would take him a while to walk back to the school but he still had time to do some chores and change his clothes before leaving to meet Gamzee at the park.

As with the night before, Dave arrived at the park exactly on time to find that, once again, Gamzee was already there waiting for him; this time sat on a bench near the entrance of the park. He stood up as Dave cautiously approached and once he was close enough Gamzee wound one of his arms around him, causing him to flinch slightly at the contact.

Gamzee led him deep into the park. Dave was wise enough not to resist, not even slightly. Eventually they came to a willow tree which had many branches reaching right down to the ground in a canopy, completely obscuring the area beneath it. Dave swallowed hard, nausea rising in his stomach. He both didn’t want to think about why Gamzee had brought him here, and yet already knew without even needing to ask. He was lead through the branches to the secluded, hidden centre.

"There, we can all up and get our business on in private under here, am I right?" Gamzee said, finally breaking the silence and confirming Dave's fears all at once. He nodded reluctantly to show Gamzee that he was listening. His shades disguising the fact that he was staring at the floor, not daring to actually look at Gamzee.

The older boy smirked and leaned in to kiss Dave roughly on the mouth, causing him to once again flinch at the unwanted contact. He had to fight against his flight or fight response when the other boy started running his hands down his sides. He wasn't bothering to wait, why should he, after all? He knew what he wanted and he knew that Dave knew it too. All was good.

Dave wanted to push the older boy away and abscond, but he knew that if he even tried shit would hit the fan. He hoped, vainly, that if he was compliant, if he didn't resist, then things wouldn't need to go as far as they had the night before. Maybe he could get away undamaged, though deep down he knew that wasn't going to happen. Gamzee delighted in the suffering he caused. 

Dave shuddered as he suddenly felt Gamzee's hands slide up underneath his shirt. The other boy ran his fingers over Dave's chest. He tried desperately not to think about where this was going, even as Gamzee felt him up and shivered with delight. He broke the kiss to lean down and whisper into Dave's ear.

"You work out don't you?"

Dave nodded in reply, knowing it was only really half an answer compared to the whole truth, but he didn't have a way of telling Gamzee and he didn't want to risk having his phone broken as well. Not that Gamzee even cared what the whole story even was, which became all too clear when he just pushed Dave up against the trunk of the tree, the bark hard and painful against Dave's back.

Gamzee slipped his thumb below Dave's waist line, tracing the elastic of his boxers. Dave tensed up, feeling Gamzee's hands where he really didn't want them, his own hands pressing against the trunk of the tree for some kind of support. Gamzee unfastened the zip on Dave's jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers, leaning down as he did to suck on the younger's neck. Dave's breath hitched, fully expecting him to bite down again, but the tell tale pain never came. He began to shake lightly as Gamzee continued to push his clothes down, stopping once he'd reached Dave's knees.

Gamzee then brought his hand up and wrapped it around the Dave's dick, Dave's eyes snapping closed behind his shades the instant he felt the others fingers on his flesh. He made one of his small indistinct noises in distress as Gamzee began to rub his dick encouragingly. He desperately tried not to think about what was happening to him, trying to will himself not to get hard. But what Dave wanted and what Gamzee was forcing his body to feel and respond to were two completely different things. 

It wasn't long before Dave could feel himself starting to get aroused, despite how desperately he didn't want to.

"There we go, Bro. We can't all up and do what I got planned if you're limp as a motherfucking fish," he purred into Dave's ear as he felt the younger teen's cock stiffening in his grip. Dave didn't open his eyes even as their bodies slid down the tree, leaving Dave sat on one of its roots. He desperately wished for it all to stop, but Gamzee had no intention of stopping. He wiggled out of his own loose fitting trousers before pulling a bottle of lube out of his hoodie pocket. Squirting some onto his hand, he started to rub it up and down Dave's length, eliciting an unwanted pleasured gasp from him. Gamzee then poured a little more onto a couple of his own fingers before inserting them into his ass and briefly fingering himself, shifting to straddle Dave's lap when he was done.

The extra weight on his body made Dave tighten his already closed eyes, He didn't need to see to figure out what Gamzee was planning to do. He felt sick at the mere thought of Gamzee riding him, a conclusion that had been all too easy to come to for his own liking. He squirmed wanting to be free of this but Gamzee's weight kept him trapped firmly where he was. The attempt only making him chuckle.

Gamzee took hold of Dave's slicked up cock and lowered himself down, easing it into himself slowly, shivering every few seconds at the sensation. A choked sound escaped the back of Dave's throat; it didn't hurt, exactly, but it was an awkward and unpleasant sensation, to be forced inside of someone like that. Again, he tried to struggle, but all that accomplished was the undesired effect of pushing himself deeper into Gamzee, earning him a pleased moan from his tormenter, who shivered with excitement as he slid further down Dave’s penis. Gamzee wiggled slightly to get into a better position, before sliding further down, and lent back in to kiss Dave deeply again, forcing his way into the others mouth. Dave didn't reciprocate but he didn't resist either, just taking it along with everything else.

Dave pushed his hands under his shades, as if the extra barrier between what was happening and his eyes would help him to deny it was, even as Gamzee's movements sent a waves of unwanted arousal through his body. He felt even sicker when Gamzee slid the rest of the way down. The older boy reached up and pulled Dave's shades off, placing them on the floor next to them. Then he pulled Dave's hands away from his face, the younger teen opening his eyes as he felt his hands being pulled. Looking up at Gamzee with nothing but fear in his red eyes, he watched as Gamzee placed his hands on his own hips.

"It'll be easier if you put your hands here," he instructed.

Dave wasn't sure if it was what was happening itself that was the worst part or the fact that Gamzee was talking and acting as if nothing about the situation was wrong, as if everything was mutual and consensual. Dave gripped Gamzee's thighs only tight enough that his arms wouldn't just fall limply to the floor.

Gamzee then started to pull up and push back down, grunting as he moved. As he repeated this action Dave found himself gripping tighter to Gamzee's thighs, not because he wanted to but simply because he needed something to hold onto in his distress. After all, it wasn't like he could scream or cry out. He gripped Gamzee so tightly he was likely to leave marks where his nails dug into the skin.

He tried hard to banish any pleasured thoughts or sensations that resulted from Gamzee's motions, but despite this he felt his own arousal continuing to build. He desperately willed it not to, he didn't want to feel or find pleasure in something like this, in being forced to participate in someone else's sexual gratification.

"Ffffuck...Yess...." Gamzee moaned loudly, letting his head fall back and holding tightly to Dave's shoulders as he continued to push and pull up and down his length. Dave again closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the euphoria on Gamzee's face as he continued to violate him. His own breathing began to become rapid, he let out short near silent gasps which were more a result of his building anxiety than anything else. He wanted it to be over, even if it turned out to be a bad dream, that would still be preferable to the reality, he could escape a dream but this there was no escaping. He wanted to clamp his hands over his ears and block out the sound of Gamzee's moans, he didn't want to hear how much the older boy enjoyed torturing him like this. 

Gamzee moaned louder and louder as he continued to ride Dave. He didn't even care if anyone else in the park could hear him, as long as they didn't interrupt. For Dave the noise finally became too much, he let go of Gamzee's thighs in order to cover his ears with his hands in an attempt to block out the sound. He didn't want to hear it anymore and only wished he couldn't feel it either, he wished he was numb to the whole experience.

Gamzee on the other hand was content to continue doing this to Dave forever. The only choice the younger had was to learn to enjoy it or put up with is as far as he was concerned. Dave got closer and closer to reaching climax with each of Gamzee’s movements, despite his best efforts to suppress and deny what he was feeling. He didn't want to be forced to reach orgasm again by the violation of another on his body. He wondered if Gamzee knew how close he was too making him come again, Gamzee however couldn't care less this time around. He was more concerned with his own satisfaction and moved faster with each passing second, trying to get Dave deeper inside him despite the fact that wasn't even possible.

Eventually it reached the point where Dave couldn't hold it back anymore, he'd been tiptoeing along the edge of climax for a while and he just couldn't anymore. Tears brimmed the edges of his eyes, he moaned, a small barely audible sound from the back of his throat, as he bucked involuntarily into Gamzee, his body doing what it wanted, what it needed even despite the damage done to Dave's emotional well being. He felt himself spilling into Gamzee and it just made him feel even sicker, disgusted and ashamed even just as he had the night before when Gamzee had tainted him.

The feeling of Dave thrusting into him, and the sensation of being filled, along with the knowledge that it was his own doing that had made it happen pushed Gamzee over the edge. The older teen climaxed moments later, spilling onto Dave's stomach and staining the teens shirt. With a breathy laugh he lent in once again to kiss Dave. As he held the kiss he ran his thumbs gently over Dave's cheeks, coaxing him to open his tear stained eyes.

"There we go Bro, I said you would all up and enjoy it," he said with a proud grin on his face.

The tears in Dave's eyes fell at those words. The look he gave the other boy was a mix of hurt, fear and incomprehension. This clown actually believed that this had been mutual on some level, and he was taking the reaction of Dave's body to stimulation as both his proof and his trophy. When the natural reaction of Dave's body had nothing at all on how tormented his mind was as a result.

Gamzee ruffled Dave's hair almost as if he was praising him when he pulled off. He straightened up as Dave pulled his shaking hands away from his ears. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bro," the older boy said pulling his trousers up, as if it was nothing before just walking off and leaving Dave laying there, just like that, like he was nothing now that he'd gotten what he'd wanted.

For a while Dave just laid there against the tree, feeling used and nauseous. Tears continued to fall silently down his face for a few minutes before he wiped them away on the sleeve of his shirt. He knew that somehow he had to pull himself back together and get home. He wiped at his face a few more times before spotting his shades on the ground, he picked them up and returned them to his face. He pulled his boxers and trousers up, trying not to think about how his penis was still covered in his own semen and how his shirt and stomach was stained with someone else's. Feeling cold and numb inside he began his long walk home.

The whole trip home for Dave was a blur. When he finally walked through his front door he wasn't sure how he even managed it. He slumped against the door as it closed, sliding down to the floor. For a while he remained there sitting, trying not to cry while also not wanting to touch any part of himself but desperately needing some comfort. Eventually he was able to pull himself together enough to at least stand up again.

He stripped off and immediately threw his clothes in the wash and started the cycle, hoping Bro wouldn't ask him about the extra wash. Thankfully his brother was still at work, it wasn't as late as it had been the night before. When he went into the bathroom to shower he couldn't even bare to look at himself. He turned the heat up so that it was scorching hot, not caring that it burned. He just wanted to feel something other than empty and sick inside, it didn’t particularly matter to him that what he felt was just pain of a different variety.

The shower went on even longer than the one from the night before, almost reaching his brothers level of epic showering. He scrubbed hard at his skin, but no matter how hard or how long he scrubs he just can't feel clean. His skin goes red raw from the effort and the heat of the water but he still didn't feel clean. He couldn't even bare to touch himself anywhere below his waist, letting the water clean off the filth he can't bring himself to look at let alone touch.

At least once he breaks down sobbing under the stream, He couldn't be sure how long he ended up staying there when he finally got out, he was only scarcely aware of time passing.

When he got out he remembered to towel himself off this time. He avoided looking at himself in the mirror as much as possible, not even wanting to catch glimpses of himself. He felt so disgusting he couldn't stand the thought of looking at himself. He left the bathroom as soon as he was dry and went straight into his bedroom. After pulling on a clean set of pyjamas he just curled up in his bed, pulling the covers up over his head, closing his eyes tight and clamping his hands over his ears, trying to block out his own thoughts and the sound of Gamzee's moans still echoing around the inside of his skull.

It wasn't much pasted 9pm, and he didn't care that he hadn't eaten. He didn't feel like he could stomach anything. In time he fell asleep purely from physical and emotional exhaustion. Unfortunately unlike his dreamless sleep the night before, this time his dreams were frightful and invaded by the memories of what Gamzee had done to him. Haunted by the sound of the other boys voice, his laughter and his moans.

During the early morning Dave woke with a start, breathing heavily and drenched in his own sweat, he looked around his room wildly as if he expected Gamzee's menacing presence to be there. He wasn't sure if he was glad or not about his inability to scream, he was sure he would have if he'd had a voice and that would have woke his brother. He just needed someone to tell him he was going to be okay, someone to tell him it was safe for him to come forward about this. But there was no one, he felt trapped.

He laid back down and slowly fell back into a fitful sleep.


	6. Around the back of the school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider is Mute, and he has been for a long time. He learnt to deal though and he has a helpful group of friends. But things go down hill when someone gets tired of being ignored. Two weeks have passed, and Gamzee's abuse remains frequent, growing bolder by the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta reader for this chapter.
> 
> This chapter features explicit content, non-con, oral, and is very not safe for work. Best turn back now if that's not your thing.
> 
> Sorry that it's been so long. I've actually been sitting on this chapter for a while....But I like updating my fics in order...Sorry.

Gamzee’s sexual abuse of Dave had continued for at least 2 weeks; there was never a period longer than one full day between assaults. If Gamzee didn’t ask Dave to meet him one day it was a sure bet that he’d ask the next. The more days that passed the bolder Gamzee seemed to get and the harder Dave found it to keep himself together, he was just barely managing. He knew people were starting to get suspicious, especially Rose and his brother. They hadn't started to ask questions yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. He couldn't let them find out....He just couldn't. Aside from Gamzee's continual reminders of his original threat, he felt like Dirk would be disappointed in him. He felt guilty that he wasn't strong enough to defend himself against Gamzee, mentally or physically. 

When he tried to get Gamzee to back off by saying people were getting suspicious the older boy's response was just that it was Dave’s problem to figure out. Then reminded him yet again, that things could and would get just oh so much worse if people found out. It was certainly enough to keep the mute blond on a tight leash, make sure he came when he was called, and did as he was told. 

One day Dave got a text just as he was heading for the bus home telling him to meet around the back of the school 'right now'. He managed to throw Karkat off by saying he’d forgotten something and just to go on without him, he didn’t notice the expression Karkat pulled as he walked off. He knew something was wrong, all of Dave’s friends did. He had never been quite the same since the day he turned up with that massive bruise on his face, and things were only getting weirder as the days passed. It was hard not to notice how sloppy Dave’s signing was becoming, that his hands had started to shake every time, or that he flinched ever so subtly whenever someone touched him, it still showed even though he was trying desperately to hide it, in fact that just made it all the more obvious. 

As Dave walked to the back of the school building his stomach filled with the now all too familiar dread. When he exited out the back someone pulled him to their side. Dave looked up and saw that it was Gamzee, not that that was a surprise. The older boy was wearing a smug, almost wicked smirk.  
“We’re going to do something else today,” he said as he led Dave to a dark secluded area where he knew they weren’t going to be seen or interrupted. As he walked, pined to Gamzee’s side he filled with panic about what the older boy had in store this time. He no longer thought about ways to get out of his situation.

Once they arrived at Gamzee’s chosen spot the taller boy roughly shoved Dave up against the wall, taking the shorter boys shades from him and tucking them into his own shirt before roughly kissing him, forcing his lips against Dave’s before pushing his tongue into the younger’s mouth, kissing him deeply. Dave offered up no resistance what so ever and just clamped his eyes shut trying to pretend he was somewhere else. That’s when he noticed he could still hear the voices of other students, distant but still there he panicked and squirmed a little.

Gamzee broke the kiss and chuckled, noticing that Dave was looking off to the side; as if afraid someone was there.  
“Oh don’t you worry none, no one’s going to walk across us back here. I’m pretty fucking sure of that,” he said reassuring Dave or rather informing him that no one would find them and thus no one would save him from this. He forced another rough kiss on Dave, sucking and biting at his lower lip while he slipped one hand up Dave’s shirt to grope him forcefully, scratching his skin with his nails. Groping hard at Dave’s crotch with his other hand, as he pushed his body up as close to Dave’s as possible, pressing him tightly against the wall. 

Gamzee then let go of Dave with his hands but kept the kiss going for as long as possible while he unfastened his trousers and pushed them down with his underwear. Only then did he finally break the kiss leaving Dave gasping silently for air. The older boy started stroking his own cock lightly with one hand while grabbing hold of Dave’s hair roughly with the other.

“On your knees Strider,” he demanded and when Dave didn’t comply right away he pulled hard at his hair. “I said on you knee’s,” he said again, forcing Dave down painfully. Dave found himself face to face with Gamzee’s cock, and realised what the older had meant by 'trying something new', he tried to pull away but he had nowhere to go with his back to the wall and Gamzee's fist tightly clutching his hair.

“Lick it.”  
Dave again tried to resist, there was no way he wanted that fucking thing anywhere near his mouth.  
“Have you gone deaf today or something? I said fucking lick it!” Gamzee pulled painfully at Dave’s hair, achieving a single short lived barely audible pained gasp from him. Feeling that he had little choice unless he wanted to give Gamzee an excuse to really start hurting him, he reluctantly ran his tongue over the tip of Gamzee’s stiffening cock, he felt the older boys grip tighten slightly, a warning for if he dared to stop. 

Dave ran his tongue along the length of Gamzee’s cock, licking from head to hilt slowly, hesitantly, not stopping unless he was told. He felt Gamzee’s grip slowly loosen, heard him hum with pleasure. Felt bile building in the pit of his stomach, as he tried not to think about how Gamzee felt against his tongue, how he tasted, and how he was getting harder.  
“Good boy Dave, now motherfucking suck on it,” he said pressing the tip against Dave’s lips. “Go on open up. But don’t even fucking think of biting me. I feel Teeth Strider and I’m going to beat the mother fucking shit out of you before I fuck you, and make no mistake you won’t be fucking going home when I'm finished.”

With little choice Dave opened his mouth and started to softly, tentatively suck on the head of Gamzee’s cock. The older boy moaned with pleasure, letting Dave suck on the head for a while, but soon he began to force the rest of his length into Dave’s mouth. Before he knew it he could feel the tip against his throat making him gag.  
“Mmmn….this feel’s so motherfucking good,” Gamzee moaned, grasping Dave’s hair in both hands, starting to slowly and gently thrust into Dave’s mouth, when Dave tried to pull away he just griped his hair tighter and thrust harder, hitting the back of the younger’s throat repeatedly. Gradually his thrusts got faster and more violent, Dave barely able to catch a proper breath between them. He wasn't even sucking anymore, couldn't even if he wanted to, as Gamzee practically fucked his face. “…You better….fucking swallow…” Gamzee gasped moments before coming in Dave’s throat, making him gag and choke. He had to swallow a couple of times to get it all down, not wanting to find out what happened if he spat it out. He started coughing hard once his mouth was free of Gamzee’s dick. Clapping a hand over his mouth when he thought he was going to vomit. 

After a moments reprieve Gamzee squatted down in front of him taking a hold of his chin, turning his head so that they were looking at each other.  
“Now it’s your turn,” Gamzee said smiling wickedly, running his tongue over his lower lip almost hungrily. Dave shook his head ‘no’ he didn't want that, he just wanted to be left alone, he just wanted to go home. Drown himself in mouth wash, to try and wash the taste of Gamzee's cock and come away. “Naw don’t be like that, I got to all up and show my appreciation,” he said pushing Dave down, then dragging him so he was laying flat on his back against the floor. He started to unbuckle his belt, he unzipped Dave’s trousers, pulling them open. He felt Dave up through his underwear, trying to get him aroused, and hard before he sucking him off. Dave twitched, closing his eyes tight, even as tears formed in his eyes and tried to tell himself, he wasn’t feeling what he was feeling. Trying to lie to himself, as he had done many times before now. This time he didn't struggle, knowing full well what the consequences were. 

“Come on bro I know you’re going to enjoy this,” Gamzee said pulling Dave’s trousers and boxers down enough to free his penis. He started by kissing Dave’s navel, then slowly moved down to the base of his cock, pressed soft kisses along his shaft. When he reached the head, Gamzee teased it, toying with the slit with the very tip of his tongue, making Dave shudder from the physical arousal. Gamzee smirked viciously and victoriously as he ran his tongue back and forth, feeling the body trapped under him twitching and becoming hard. 

Dave kept his eyes shut tight even as he felt Gamzee gently suck on the tip of his cock, he gasped silently when he felt it get sucked into the older boy’s mouth completely, his fingers scratching at the floor he was so firmly pressed against. His muscles twitched and tensed as Gamzee took more of his cock into his mouth sucking hard. His hands feeling up the insides of Dave’s thighs as he began to move his head backwards and forwards along Dave's stiff length. 

Dave tried desperately to think about something else, anything else, but it was futile and it never worked. His mind crumbled under the physical pleasure of his body, guilt starting to swirl around in his head right along with, the disgusting unwanted arousal. The words 'please stop,' repeatedly circled in his thoughts and he subconsciously started mouthing them. However Gamzee had no intention of stopping and pushed onwards, taking as much of Dave’s dick into his mouth as he could, deep throating him, and enjoying every moment of his distress. He hummed, just to add that extra layer of sensation, getting a choked gasp out of Dave as a result. He does it again pushing Dave close to the edge. He sucked harder and ran his tongue along the length inside his mouth, making Dave buck involuntarily as he climaxed. Gamzee allowed the younger boy to finish before pulling off and swallowing with much less trouble than Dave had had. 

Gamzee sat up, then stood wiping his mouth.  
“See I told you it would feel good.”  
Dave still had his eyes shut and was panting just a little, mostly from panic and distress than actual physical exertion. He felt Gamzee pull him up so that he was standing once more, shoving him against the wall before pulling clothes back up and re-fastening his trousers and belt for him. Then suddenly Gamzee’s lips on his once again, forcing his mouth open, the older boy’s tongue invading his mouth. Dave tried not to think about what else had been in that mouth until very recently, tried not to think about tasting himself on Gamzee's tongue or lips. A new wave of nausea pushed its way through him, and he felt his legs give an uncertain wobble.

Gamzee pulled away, and soon Dave felt something else slide onto his face, likely his shades. He hesitantly opened his eyes, to see Gamzee grinning at him, always wickedly. There was no way he couldn't know that what he was doing was cruel. That he was slowly destroying Dave from the inside out.  
“Well I’ll see you again tomorrow, I have other shit to be getting on with,” he said before turning his back on Dave and leaving him once again to piece himself back together, as he always did, as if once it was over Dave was nothing at all to him. 

Dave stayed there slouched against the wall for a while and when he finally moved his stomach lurched. Unable to keep it down this time, he leant forward bracing one arm against the wall and threw up the meagre contents of his stomach. He hadn’t been eating much lately. Only eating to keep his friends and brother from worrying, so it wasn't long until he was just bringing up bile and nothing else. When there was nothing left he pulled away from the wall. He wiped his mouth, his throat burning and eyes stinging with fresh tears. He swayed slightly as he walked away, heading home in an all too familiar daze. At least there were no new bruises to explain.


	7. Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider is Mute, and he has been for a long time. He learnt to deal though and he has a helpful group of friends. But things go down hill when someone gets tired of being ignored. A month has passed since the abuse started, and Dave is getting to the end of his rope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader any more on this fic. 
> 
> Everything said through ASL is in italics, if someone has a suggestion for how I can better convey non-verbal conversations I'm all ears. No trigger warnings for this chapter. If you spot any mistakes feel free to constructively point them out.

Another couple of days pass, or was it a few? More than a few? It was all starting to become a haze to Dave. Sometimes he didn't even notice time passing. It was all just gaps between assaults, he was constantly worried about the next one. When would it be? Where would it be? Could he just go home that day and be left in peace? Doubtful. 

He was in such a daze that it was making him sloppy, and he hadn't managed to avoid Karkat from cornering him at lunch. Karkat slammed his hand against the wall, making sure Dave wouldn't be able to get away from him this time. The action actually made the mute blond wince as well as flinch. He hoped Karkat didn't notice. Karkat was getting far too perceptive...Well okay it wasn't just Karkat, Rose had been pestering him for days, and he was sure his older brother was becoming suspicious too...Was suspicious... More suspicious? Fuck he didn't even know any more he was getting so close to just losing his shit altogether, holding himself together on a shoe string. 

"Alright, no more dodging. What the fuck is up with you? You've been twitching like a goddamn shit-weasel on LSD all week and it's only getting worse." Karkat said, frowning, his tone serious. "...Don't bullshit me, Strider, are you okay?" He knew for a fact his friend wasn't okay, but he didn't know how to get him to talk, trying to force him to was the only course left. Dave looked around, looking for an out, he hoped Karkat couldn't follow his eyes through his shades. He knew he needed to answer, but he didn't have his PDA, and signing at this point was going to be a dead giveaway. His hands weren't steady anymore unless he went slowly, and with Karkat, just like with Rose and Dirk, there was no reason to go slow. Karkat was good enough to follow him at his fastest. He started signing anyway, once the realised he couldn't get out of it.  
_"I'm fine, no need to get your knickers in a twist Karkles."_ He smirks at the end, or at least he thought he did. 

Judging by Karkat's face, he wasn't buying it....At all.  
"Yeah, now how about the truth." He wasn't having any of Dave's shit, not today. Something was wrong and he KNEW it. Others might not have seen the change in Dave, but he had. He knew something was wrong, potentially very wrong. "Also don't call me Karkles. That's Terezi's job and she's been too busy hankering after Gamzee's dick just recently to talk to me or anyone else," He sighed heavily. He hated that nick name. Dave tensed at the mention of Gamzee, but hearing Terezi's name in correlation just made him seize up even more. He'd noticed her growing distant with him, for a long time...But was that why? Because she was now having intimate relations with Gamzee....With his abuser? Did she know? He doubted that, but the revelation made him feel awful. He could feel himself beginning to cry but he had to suck it up. Had to be the cool kid, had to act like nothing at all was wrong. 

_"There is nothing to tell,"_ he signed, but shit his hands were shaking. There was no way he was going to make Karkat buy this. John was easy to dupe, and Rose got fed up of his avoidance strategies after a while. Karkat however was a persistent bulldog, he wouldn't leave it alone, not when it was so clear something was wrong. Even if he gave up for now, he'd be back later to try again, and again, and again. Until he got an answer he was satisfied with. The pause was telling, Dave could tell Karkat was thinking, observing even. He glanced around the corridor before deciding to switch to signing, people wouldn't be able to eavesdrop on them that way.

 _"Does this have something to do with Terezi? I say her name and you start shaking, well more than you were before,"_ Karkat asked signing at Dave. He hadn't made the connection between Gamzee and Dave, that it was actually Gamzee Dave was afraid of. Dave frowned, he didn't like people signing back at him, he could hear perfectly fine, though he understood it was because Karkat was trying to be discreet, heaven knew he wasn't any good at whispering.  
_"What? No,"_ came Dave's almost instant reply, before he chose to elaborate, _"I knew she was getting distant....I just thought she wasn't interested in me anymore..."_ But fuck, why Gamzee? Why the older boy that had decided to turn his life into a living nightmare, it was so bad Dave couldn't sleep any more without dreaming about the horrible ways Gamzee touched and tormented him. Was this another thing Gamzee was doing to hurt him? Had ignoring the guy really been so bad, that Dave deserved this? He was starting to feel sick.

Karkat bit his lip apprehensively before signing again.  
_"So.....Then is it Gamzee?"_ God knew he didn't want it to be, but Gamzee had sat next to Dave everyday on the bus, trying to get Dave's attention and just talking to him endlessly...This had happened almost since Dave had started school, and had only stopped very recently. It was a minute before Dave realised he'd seized up again, and needed to answer.  
_"what no...Why the fuck would I have anything to do with that weird ass juggalo....No offence I know he’s your friend or whatever....Just thought Rezi had better taste...."_ It hurt...It hurt a lot. So much that he was willing himself not to cry. His head was starting to feel fuzzy, he needed to get away from Karkat before he broke. 

Karkat frowned, Dave's answer had come to slow.  
"Yeah bullshit, it took you far too long to say that," Karkat said, switching back to talking now that he seemed to at least find a root to the problem...To whatever was wrong with Dave. He wrapped and arm around Dave, feeling him flinch at the contact. He knew Dave wasn't always the most 'touchy' person, but he never used to flitch or shudder whenever people touched him. It was getting harder for Dave to disguise all the small signs of fear and reluctance. Karkat used the arm he now had around Dave to steer him into an empty classroom. They weren't supposed to be in the classrooms during lunch, but this needed to be sorted out, and privately. 

"What the fuck has he done, and how hard do I need to punch him in the face?" Karkat asked once he had the door closed, and they were definitely alone. However the moment Karkat asked his question, Dave was back to looking for an escape, though if he ran now Karkat would have his suspicions confirmed that something at least was going on between Dave and Gamzee...He couldn't find out, no one could. That was the only thought in Dave's head as he remembered Gamzee's original threat, one that he had been reminded of often. That if anyone found out, or if Dave didn't turn up to their 'meetings', then Gamzee would just have to acquaint Dave permanently with his basement, and his family. That the shit between them, could get infinitely worse and more cruel. The heavy feeling in his head was getting worse, he was starting to feel dizzy as panic started to take him over.

 _"Its fine...there’s nothing to worry about seriously..."_ Shit was the room spinning? He hadn't been eating or sleeping well. He had nightmares constantly, and his 'meetings' with Gamzee always left him feeling sick. Too disgusted with himself to keep anything down. He hadn't realised that he was feeling so bad, that what he was signing no longer made any sense at all.  
"Fucking hell, Strider, I can't even understand what the fuck you're signing but I bet its bullshit- Dave!" Karkat's tone got louder, more desperate. He noticed that Dave was starting to sway on the spot a little, and put and arm around him to keep him steady. No flinch this time, probably because he hadn't felt it properly. "Just talk to me- I mean, fuck, obviously you can't TALK but fucking COMMUNICATE! What's going on? What did that asshole DO?" Dave barely noticed the arm around him, his head swirled as he swayed. He tried to tell himself that wasn't happening, he wasn't that bad. He tried to sign, tried to get Karkat off his case, but his motions are getting so sloppy nothing made any sense. Everything started going dark, he felt himself fall forward, Karkat's hold on him wasn't strong enough to stop him falling down once his legs gave out. He thought he heard himself hit the floor...Heard something before it all just went completely black. 

"Dave!" Karkat panicked as he felt his friend lurch forward, he wasn't fast enough to stop him falling. Missed grabbing his hand by mere centimetres, he winced when Dave hit the floor. He knelt down to try and wake Dave up, he was still breathing but no matter how he shook or called him, the blond wouldn't get up. Scared Karkat forced himself back to his feet, before wrenching the door open and shouting for someone to get a nurse. It took her about 5 minutes to get there, running down the hall after hearing a student had fainted. She hoped it was nothing serious. She gently moved Dave onto his side, bending his legs as she moved him into the recovery position. It was the best she could do for him, until he work up, or she got someone to help her move him to her office. So she turned her attention to Karkat.  
"What happened?" She wasn't stern, she just needed to find out what was going on.  
"I don't know, we were talking, and then his signing started getting really sloppy. After that he just fell down," Karkat explained a little panicked.  
"Do you know if he's been eating or drinking regularly?" It was pretty common for students to faint or collapse if they weren't taking proper care of themselves.  
"I don't know," Karkat answered truthfully, as he tried to remember the last time he'd actually seen Dave eat something. 

With in minutes there was a crowd appearing around the classroom doors, any attempts to disperse the crowd, just made it swell with curious students. It didn't take long for the ones that could see to say what they thought was going on. That the cool looking mute kid had passed out. Word seemed to spread fast because soon John had pushed his way to the front of the crowd.  
"What's going on?" He asked concerned when he spotted Karkat standing by the nurse, who was talking to another teacher by now. They couldn't move Dave until the crowd dispersed, though they had decided calling am ambulance wasn't necessary.  
"I don't know," came Karkat's honest reply. "We were talking and then he just fucking fainted on me." John could tell he was concerned by the way he was worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. 

Soon the teacher moved passed them, and with some help from other staff members, managed to get the crowd to move away and go back to their own business. He then told Karkat and John to help the nurse carry Dave to her office. Karkat carefully lifted him by his shoulders, as John picked him up by his feet, after grabbing his bag. Between them he almost weighed nothing, Karkat wondered if he'd always been that light. What few students were still there, immediately started chatting again once the two boys followed the nurse out, carrying their friend between each other. 

"Shouldn't someone, call his brother?" John asked, mostly trying to make some form of conversation so he didn't have to start thinking too much. He'd never seen Dave like this before. Even he'd noticed Dave had been a bit 'off' for days now, his normal mannerisms had slowly been disappearing, and his signing was so sloppy at times it was closer to John's level than Dave's own.  
"We will, but let's get him to my office, and on a soft bed first," the nurse said a little curtly, as she gave cold glances to any student that dared get in the way. Glances that were stern enough to make the football team shrink in fear. Something Karkat was secretly glad for. 

It took them longer to reach the nurse's office than usual, carrying Dave slowly and carefully. Last thing they needed was to drop him. When they finally got there, the two friends carefully lifted him a little higher to place him on the bed. The nurse prepared a thermometer, placed it in Dave's mouth and told John and Karkat to watch him. As they watched their friend with worried glances, the nurse looked through the school records for the contact information of Dave's guardian, it wasn't hard to find 'Strider' was hardly a common surname. As she started to dial the phone, she instructed one of the boys to put a cool damp cloth on Dave's forehead. 

The phone only rang twice before it was picked up.  
"Yo," came the voice at the end, it could only be Dave's older brother Dirk.  
"Mr Strider?" The nurse questioned.  
"That's me, what can I do for you?"  
"This is the school nurse at Dave's high school. There has been a small incident, he fainted at lunch, we're not yet sure why," she explained calmly.  
There was a pause at the other end, as if the man was trying to process the information, or merely waiting for her to add something.  
"If you could please-" However she wasn't allowed to finish before Dirk said he was on his way and hung up the phone. 

During the nurses brief phone conversation, John was getting restless. He took Dave's shades off and put them on the bedside table, without them he realised just how vulnerable Dave looked, noticed the dark circles forming under his eyes. He'd never known Dave to get truly sick, it scared him to see his friend like this.  
"What happened to him?" John wasn't really asking, he was just voicing his concern.  
"I don't know....But I think Gamzee has something to do with it," Karkat answered, mostly vocalising his thoughts. He ran a hand through his hair. "Question is do I need to chew him out for this? Am I just thinking there's a connection....Maybe it's something else completely," he continued. He wished he knew why Dave wouldn't tell them...Tell him there was a problem.  
"Gamzee? What the hell has he got to do with this? He hasn't pestered Dave for weeks," he questioned, tilting his head a little as he thought about it. 

Before the conversation could go any further Dave started to stir. The nurse stood up and removed his thermometer, she didn't want him biting down on it in surprise. His temperature was high, but not dangerously so. Dave tried to sit up, but he felt very disorientated. Karkat pushed him back down by his shoulder before he could get too far...Even that had been worryingly easy.  
"Easy Strider, don't try to sit up." There was concern, but also a bit of warning in his voice. As he laid back down Dave put a hand to his head, he still felt dizzy and wasn't entirely sure what had happened. He remembered talking to Karkat, then suddenly nothing.  
"How'd you feel, Bro?" Karkat asked, unable to keep the concern out of his voice. "We were talking and you just fainted," he explained. Dave frowned, was that what had happened? He guessed that was why his head hurt so much. 

"Dave you've got to get a hold of yourself." John came into view as he spoke, though Dave's eyes were having a bit of trouble focusing. He waved his hand limply at John, a way of telling him to bug off. "John if you're not going to be helpful, then kindly fuck off," Karkat snapped, causing John to shrug and hold his hands up in surrender. He sighed and turned his attention back to Dave. "Just...Take it easy. Your brother is on his way or some shit." This revelation had Dave sitting straight up, he moved so fast it made his head spin, he clutched at it and both Karkat and John exchanged worried glances. He knew his brother would be relentless at trying to find out what happened, even more so than Karkat, on top of that Dave still wasn't sure he'd even bought his original story about being mugged. Hell Dirk had probably noticed shit was all kinds of wrong before anyone else had. 

Soon he was being pushed back down against the bed, by Karkat's forceful hands. "Calm your ass down Strider, are you trying to kill yourself? Just fucking lay there and rest," he instructed somewhat forcefully, his language starting to gain disapproving stares from the nurse, who so far had decided not to intervene. "Yeah Dave, you're gonna pass out again if you keep that up," John chimed in. "What if you're sick? You're just going to make yourself worse," he added concerned. Feeling like he had little choice, Dave nodded, and remained where he lay, if he sat up Karkat would just push him back down again anyway.

With the friend 'drama' relatively out of the way, the nurse stood up and approached Dave's bed, his two friends made space for her, and she just started checking his general health. She already had his temperature, but since he'd fallen over it was a good idea to check for concussion. She took out a pen light and used it to look at his eyes, told him to follow the tip, wanting to see how he focused. Though it was difficult with him squinting at it, so she turned it off then got him to follow it again. His eyes were a little unfocused but it was nothing that wouldn't clear itself up after some time. Then she started asking questions. 

"Have you been eating and drinking properly?" The likely answer was 'no'. He took a deep breath and began to sign, something that always felt weird to him when he was laying down. Karkat translated for him. _"I guess."_ In truth he wasn't. At first he'd only skipped dinner for the first two nights when it all started, but after being sexually assaulted a third time he stopped eating almost completely. He felt too disgusted with himself to eat anything, as it was, he only ate enough to keep people off his back, mostly when he knew they were watching him or expecting it. It was barely enough, and even then he hardly ever finished his meals. He just couldn't force himself to stomach much.  
"What did you eat today?" she pressed. He signed and started to sign, his head feeling a little clearer. Again Karkat translated for him, _"I dunno fu- waffles and aj or something, am I supposed to be keeping a food diary?"_ Karkat censored Dave better than he was able to sensor himself.  
"Is that everything?" The nurse asked, at that point Karkat remembered he hadn't seen Dave in the cafeteria...He'd cornered him in the hall way. He didn't remember seeing Dave at lunch the day before that either. "What about yesterday?" This time the question came from Karkat. Dave frowned at the question...He didn't think he'd eaten anything the day before, or the day before that. 

When he tried to remember all he could think about was the time Gamzee had made him suck him off. It made his stomach lurch, why was that all he could remember!?  
_"I don't remember,"_ he signed, hopping that would be the end of it, but also knowing it wouldn't. He wanted to stop thinking about it. Karkat's frown deepened and he muttered Dave's name concerned under his breath. As the exchange went on John found himself realising that he, didn't remember Dave eating anything for the last few days either, except maybe a light snack or a small drink. Not enough to subsist on surely. Soon Dave was signing again, "so I missed a few meals, big deal." This time Karkat didn't even bother to translate, just exploded. "J-just a few meals!? B-big deal? YOU JUST COLLAPSED! THAT'S WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS!" How was it that Dave couldn't understand that!? The volume of his voice actually made Dave wince, and clap his hands over his ears. John tried to reason with him that shouting was hardly going to help, and tried to pull him away to give Dave some space, but the angry teen just shrugged him off. He put a hand on Dave's shoulder and started to lightly shake him. "God damn it Dave, I'm...We're worried about you! Can't you see that!?" 

The nurse grabbed Karkat's arm and with John's helped pulled him away from Dave. "Mr Vantas! If you continue like this, I will have to ask you to leave. Your friend is already in a bad way, don't make him worse!" She scolded, though quietly. It was surprising how angry one could sound when their voice was barely more than a hiss. 

Being shook like that made some of Dave's dizziness come back. He rubbed his temples before starting to sign again. _"Did you have to shout? My ears are ringing!"_ He was doing his best to paper over the cracks, act like nothing was wrong, nothing serious anyway. He couldn't have them prying, and he couldn't have them finding out.

Minutes later the bell rang for the next class to start, and the nurse with some relief ushered to two boys out of her office telling them to get to class and leave her patient in peace. Though John had to practically drag Karkat from the room, apologising to the nurse for the nuisance as he did so.

Dave lay comfortably in his bed staring at the ceiling and desperately tried not to think, the nurse didn't try to ask him any more questions. Either she was satisfied or realised she wouldn't get a proper answer out of him. So they both waited in silence for Dave's brother to arrive. As it turned out, they didn't have to wait long. Soon there was a soft knock on the door, and Dirk Strider was walking in, his face impassive as ever to, but Dave could see the subtle signs of concern there. Dirk hadn't needed to be called to Dave's school for anything since he was a little kid. 

"You alright lil' dude?" he asked, as he sat down on the chair by Dave's bedside ignoring the nurse for the moment, and helped him to sit up. Dave knew he was in trouble now. He could try to feed the kind of bullshit that he'd fed Karkat....But it wasn't going to fly, not with Dirk. His bro could tell something was wrong just by how he moved. _"Kind of light headed, but no big deal,"_ he signed giving a small shrug, trying to play it off, knowing it wouldn't work. The nurse gave them a moment, before asking to talk to Dirk privately. "Back in a sec." He stood up and followed her outside. 

"So what's this about?" He asked. He was sure Dave wouldn't be up front. Knew his little brother had been off for days, hell weeks. He'd been question dodging about that long, Dave had a very slight hesitance to his hands when he was going to start bullshitting. It was something Dirk had only noticed recently....Or maybe it was something Dave had only developed recently.  
"I'm not really sure," she admitted. "His friends tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't really say anything. All I know for sure is that he hasn't been eating properly, he won't say why. My suggestion is that you take him out of school for the next few days, get him seen by a doctor, and make sure he eats three square meals a day and drinks plenty," she explained her tone stern to impress upon Dirk how serious the situation was. 

Once their discussion was over, they return to the room. Dave was staring at his phone, but quickly pocketed it when they both re-entered the room. Gamzee had heard about him being sent to the nurse, decided to remind him how much shit he'd be in if he told anyone, and assured him that whatever happened wasn't going to get him off the hook...And he'd see him later.  
"Got to take you home kid," Dirk said picking up Dave's things. Dave nodded, and carefully slipped out of the bed, he wobbled a little when he stood up. Dirk put out an arm to steady him, didn't need his little brother to have a second one to one with the floor. Dirk thanked the nurse and led Dave outside. 

It wasn't until they were both in the car, strapping themselves in that Dirk finally said anything.  
"So she said that...You're not eating properly...And you won't tell anyone why," he said with a sigh. Dave felt his stomach sink, he'd wondered how long it would be until his brother wanted to talk about it. He'd hoped it would at least wait until they got home.  
_"I don't know, I just....Don't feel like eating."_ It was a lie, and the way he hesitated before telling it, hadn't gone unnoticed. Dave knew exactly why he wasn't eating, and Dirk could tell that he knew, he just wasn't saying. He sighed heavily, this was going to be hard, he couldn't force it out of Dave, he knew that. However he couldn't let whatever was going on, keep going on either.  
"Do you want to go to a pancake house or somethin'?" He asked turning on the engine, but not pulling out yet. He couldn't drive and watch Dave sign at the same time. It caught Dave a little by surprise. They ordered take out often, but almost never actually went somewhere to eat, even somewhere as mundane as a pancake or waffle house. Dave still didn't feel like actually stomaching anything though, but if he declined he was sure to be in trouble....More trouble. His stomach probably wouldn't even be able to properly handle too much sweet food, what with how little he'd been eating. But he needed to have something, so he signed a reluctant _'sure'._ That seemed to be enough for Dirk, for now at least, as he checked his mirrors and pulled out of his parking space.


	8. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider is Mute, and he has been for a long time. He learnt to deal though and he has a helpful group of friends. But things go downhill when someone gets tired of being ignored. After collapsing at School Dave gets a short reprieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything said through ASL is in italics, if someone has a suggestion for how I can better convey non-verbal conversations I'm all ears. No trigger warnings for this chapter. If you spot any mistakes feel free to constructively point them out.
> 
> Bit of a short chapter this time, sorry.

The trip to the pancake house was largely uneventful despite Dave's nerves. When they got there, Dirk found them a place to sit, handing Dave a menu while perusing his own. Dave hadn't felt like eating, but knew Dirk was now watching him. He had to try and behave like nothing was wrong, despite the fact that everyone not just Dirk now understood something to be very wrong. They ordered and sat in an unusual silence, even for them. Dirk wasn't yet ready to address the situation at hand, and didn't really want to do it in a public place either, he just wanted to make sure Dave had something to eat and drink before getting him home. 

Attempts at conversation were mostly shallow, though Dirk did try and get some sort of feel for what might be going on. Asking Dave how school was going, how his lessons were going, trying to figure out if something was wrong at school, if he was being bullied again. But even he couldn't have guessed at that point just how very wrong things were, that what Dave was actually suffering through went far beyond what he could possibly imagine. That his younger brother was being repeatedly raped by an older student.

By the time they got home Dirk was no closer to finding out the truth, all he knew was that something was very wrong with his little brother, and said little brother wasn't telling him shit. He wanted to help him, to help fix whatever it was, assuming it was something that could be fixed. He closed the door behind him, and sighed. 

"So...Are you going to at least give me some clue? " Dirk asked before Dave had a chance to escape him, by going up to his room. "Will you at least tell me what really happened when your PDA got broken?" He was sure that was right around when Dave started to behave differently...He didn't have much proof, but something had seemed just a little off about Dave ever since then.

Dave on the other hand was caught off guard by the sudden question, not thinking that Dirk's line of enquiry would start that far back. He'd though he'd done a pretty good job of behaving 'normally'. But then, he had a pretty terrible grasp of himself these days. Even John had noticed. He shifted a little uncomfortably before starting to sign, his hands steadier now, but still shaky.  
_"I told you some shit heads tried to jump me, it got broken in the scuffle..."_

Again Dirk sighed, he knew Dave was lying, not telling the whole truth, but he doubted he was going to get anything out of Dave, not yet anyway. Continuing to try and push him into saying something was probably only going to make him less likely to say anything at all. His expression creased into one of genuine concern as he spoke "...You know you can tell me anything, right?" He needed Dave to not only know, but to understand that. It didn't matter what it was, what kind of trouble Dave found himself in, he help and support him no matter what. They were family after all, and he was the one responsible for Dave's well being. 

Dave froze at that, sure he could tell his brother anything....Just not this. Aside from Gamzee's ever prevalent threats, he just felt so ashamed, like he was something filthy and disappointing. He couldn't tell his brother that he was letting some fuck head clown rape and assault him over and over again. That he always turned up when Gamzee called, because he was too afraid of what would happen if he didn't. Just thinking about it started to make him feel sick all over again. He could feel himself on the verge of tears, he tried desperately to hold it in, but he needed to escape before he broke down completely and made Dirk even more suspicious. 

Realising that he'd let the pause go on too long, he nodded his head slowly 'yes.' He knew he could tell Dirk anything...But at the same time he couldn't. Too scared and ashamed to tell him what was actually going on. 

A new silence erupted between them, and Dave could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket. He knew who it was without looking, but he was too afraid to take his phone out in front of Dirk. 

"Okay well...Go upstairs and get some rest.....We'll talk later," the older Strider gave in. There wasn't much more he was going to get from Dave now, and after what happened at school he knew Dave needed to rest. He'd probably keep him home for a few days, keep an eye on him...Make sure he eats. He can't pressure Dave to tell him what's wrong, he knew that. However he did need to get to the bottom of it....Whatever _it_ was. 

Again Dave nodded, and took his leave of the situation. Going up stairs to his room. Glad that Dirk had given up for now, but knowing that he'd surely ask again. Once safely in his room he took out his phone. He wasn't surprised to see the text was from Gamzee and simply stated "come to my house at 5pm." However Dave knew there was no way he'd be able to meet Gamzee this time, Dirk would only grow more suspicious if he tried to leave the house now. Fear coursed through him at what to do, if he didn't go then...Things would be bad.....

In the end he did nothing, he simply placed his phone on his desk and ignored it. He changed from his clothes into his pyjamas, and climbed into bed. He spent hours trying to sleep, but didn't manage to get much. Fear and nightmares filling his head, keeping him awake and afraid, sometimes he found himself crying. Sobbing silently into his pillow, wishing there was a way out of the situation he found himself in. At about 5:30 he heard his phone buzz again, no doubt it was Gamzee expressing his anger or disappointment at Dave missing their 'meeting' . He tried to ignore it, not wanting to know what the message said. He simply rolled over, and curled up, trying to convince himself that he was safe while he was at home, Gamzee couldn't get him there. 

For the next week Dirk kept him at home, even taking some time off so he could look after Dave and keep an eye on him. He brought breakfast and lunch up to Dave's room every day, and made sure they had dinner together. Dave didn't always eat all of it, but he was trying. Dirk continued to try and get even just subtle clues out of Dave, but didn't get far. It was really starting to concern him how tight lipped Dave was (figuratively) being. 

Gamzee still sent him texts, the first day once again telling Dave to meet him at a time and place, and telling him better 'be there this time. ' Sending more texts when Dave again didn't turn up telling him he was 'pushing his luck.' But Dave couldn't go, if he tried to leave the house Dirk would get suspicious, he needed to stay home and rest. After another day went passed Gamzee sent another text telling him he'd give Dave a few days to rest, as he was off sick from school, but he'd better turn up the next time. Eventually Dave stopped looking at his phone altogether, to scared to see the messages there. He stopped going on pester chum as well, afraid that Gamzee would find him there too. Instead he tried to drown himself in his music, tried not to think about anything. 

As for school...He was terrified about the prospect of going back. He was safe at home, safe from Gamzee. If he went back to school it would start all over again, it would get worse. He knew Gamzee would punish him for missing their 'meetings,' for not being there to sate his fucked up needs. But he couldn't tell Dirk that he didn't want to go back, because then he'd have to tell him why...And he just couldn't tell him why. 

So for at least a week he stayed home, ate when he was supposed to, dodged as many questions as he could. Tried to behave like everything was fine....Tried to remember what that even meant. Tried to put on a show of everything being okay when John and Karkat came over to see how he was doing. Dave knew they were both suspicious, could tell Karkat wanted to ask him a million questions. However John was probably there, at least in part to stop Karkat from interrogating him. At least they made him feel a little better...But he was still dreading going back to school..Dreading no longer being safe from Gamzee. He could only put it off for so long, even as one week began to turn into two.


	9. Kiddnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider is Mute, and he has been for a long time. He learnt to deal though and he has a helpful group of friends. But things go downhill when someone gets tired of being ignored. Getting close to confessing what's really going on, Dave's reprieve comes to a terrifyingly abrupt end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything said through ASL is in italics, if someone has a suggestion for how I can better convey non-verbal conversations I'm all ears. Trigger warnings for this chapter: Kidnapping, rape, forced threesome. This chapter is explicit. 
> 
> Been sitting on this chapter for like a month...oops. I meant to proof read it sooner, but just didn't get around to it. Don't know when the next chapter will be. 
> 
> Also I apologise if it keeps switching between past and present tense...I'm trying to get better at that, but for some reason I keep mixing those two up as I write.

A few days passed, and Dave's phone continued to buzz with unread texts. They came every day now, once when Gamzee no doubt demanded his attention, and again half an hour later when Dave once again failed to turn up. But he just couldn't bring himself to even look at the messages, he didn't know how threatening they had turned. 

Soon he'll have to go back to school and face the monster....Or come clean and tell Dirk everything. He knows he can't take much more time off school without telling Dirk why. But still...Still he can't bring himself to. He almost did the other day, but his courage quickly crawled into a hole and died. He had to say something soon, because he wouldn't be safe at school.

As he sat and stewed in this thoughts, chasing them around in circles in his mind, a knock came at the door, making him jump and for a moment panic. Then came the familiar voice of his brother, because really who else could it be?   
"I'm running down the road to get more milk, back in, like, ten minutes. Alright?" The older Strider called through the door. 

Dave got up and went over to the door, opening it slowly before signing to his brother,   
_" yeah it's fine. Not like anything's going to happen in like 10 minutes."_ Dave's hands shook as he almost says more, once again coming close to finally admitting the truth, or at least some of it. But again he doesn't. Dirk frowns at that, he can tell sometimes that Dave is getting close to telling him something, but afraid that if he presses the subject now he'll scare Dave off. 

"I'll be back soon," he said before turning his back and walking back down the stairs. Dave didn't close his door until he heard Dirk leave, closing the front door behind him. When Dirk was gone, Dave walked back to his bed and threw himself down onto the mattress. Mentally berating himself for his cowardice. If he could only say something, anything. But he couldn't, he was still too scared of how Dirk would react. 

He lays there a while, before after a few minutes there's a series of rapid knocks on the front door. The sudden sound made Dave jump, and he slowly sat up feeling a little confused. As he stood up he wondered if maybe Dirk had forgotten something, as well as his keys. However as he descended the stairs he realised that no, Dirk wouldn't knock on the door like that. Suddenly he was afraid. He didn't know who it could be, and his door had no peep hole to look through, and no windows. 

He put the chain across the door, before cautiously opening it. Immediately he filled with dread. On the other side of the door stood the very person he was terrified of seeing again. Gamzee stood there smiling at him with a huge sinister grin on his face, behind him Dave noticed was stood an older boy...His lips sewn shut. 

"Heeeey bro, we've all up and come to escort you to your new hall of residence," Gamzee said in his usual slack tone, and yet the hint of a threat was there. 

Dave froze only for a moment before slamming the door shut, however before he could close it, Gamzee wedged his foot in the gap keeping it from closing. Terrified Dave took a step back, starting to panic he didn't know what to do. He thought about calling 911, but it wasn't like he could tell the operator what his emergency was when he couldn't even talk.

As Dave panicked, the two boys slammed their shoulder's against the door to force it open. The force strong enough to bust the chain, and the top hinge of the door, slamming it into the inside wall of the apartment. Dave turned to run, but only got so far before tripping over his own feet in his panicked state. 

"Aww, Bro... Why'd you all up and have to make this difficult?" Gamzee said before lunging for Dave, landing on top of the smaller blonde teen, before he could properly get to his feet again, trapping him on the floor. Dave couldn't comprehend how they'd got there, or where they'd come from. He supposed finding out where he lived hadn't taken any special effort, but even then how did they know he'd answer the door? Had they been watching the apartment, waiting for Dirk to leave before they took their chance?

Dave struggled to get free, but his whole body froze when he felt Gamzee grind down against him.   
"God I'd love to fuck you right here, take you up stairs bro, and fuck you in your own bed. But we ain't got time, bet your bro will be back soon," Gamzee whispered tauntingly into Dave's ear, almost as if to the answer the questions going through his head. "Bet you felt nice and safe, staying at home, well I've got you now bro," he continued holding one of his hands out to the older boy, who handed Gamzee a pair of handcuffs, which he quickly used to secure Dave's hands behind his back. After securing Dave's hands, he lent down and whispered into his ear, "I warned ya bro." Before licking Dave's ear tauntingly and pulling away from him. 

The older boy then picked Dave up and slung him over his shoulder, while Gamzee checked the coast was clear. He then waved him out of the apartment. As he was carried to the elevator Dave tried to scream, he knew he couldn't, his throat wouldn't let him and it hurt to try, but try he did. He struggled and tried to make it as difficult as he could to be carried, hoping someone would come out and see them. He tried wiggling, and kicking, though this only seemed to irritate the boy carrying him, as Dave soon felt his head crash painfully against a wall. The impact wasn't strong enough to knock Dave out, but enough to hurt and disorientate him, enough to stop him making a fuss. Gamzee just laughed at Dave's struggling. Amused by his panicking and helplessness, by how pathetic he was. It sent shivers down Dave's spine. 

It wasn't long until they were in the lift, and from there in the underground car park. Dave getting more and more terrified the further away from his apartment they got. The further they carried him from safety. They carried him from the elevator only a short distance to a waiting van, Gamzee pulled the doors open, letting the older boy toss Dave inside, before they both climbed in, closing the doors behind them. The second all three of them are in the back, the engine roared into life, and they start moving. 

Dave already knew where they were going, his mind only filled with fear. No one knew, and he couldn't call for help. If he'd just had the courage to tell Dirk, he wouldn't have ended up in this situation. Why had he opened the door? That had been so stupid. How many times as a child had he been told not to open the door, unless he knew who was on the other side!?

"Hey, Kurloz, why don't we have some fun while dad drives us home?" Gamzee asked the older boy, who Dave now knew to be his brother. Kurloz simply giving Gamzee a thumbs up in response. Dave shook his head and tried to push away from the two, but there wasn't anywhere for him to go, no way to escape. Again Gamzee just laughed, and even Kurloz let an amused sound escape him, as they both manoeuvred into position. Gamzee settling himself in between Dave's legs, and Kurloz at his head. 

He let out a quite almost inaudible cry the moment he felt their hands on him. Gamzee's already reaching for the inside of Dave's thighs, rubbing them through his trousers, stopping just short of Dave's crotch, and smirking at him as he did. Kurloz on the other hand got to work removing Dave's shirt. Electing to just rip it open, seeing as it would be difficult to pull it off over his head with his arms restrained behind his back. Soon his chest was bare, with Kurloz's gloved hands roaming over his skin, thumbs brushing and toying with his nipples. 

Soundlessly Dave pleaded with them to stop, his mouth forming the words but his throat unable to make the sounds. All this got was another chuckle from the two brothers. Dave's fear and suffering amusing them. Soon Gamzee was groping at Dave hard through his clothes, his smirk growing wider when he could feel Dave growing hard.   
"Clearly it aint all that bad, is it Strider?" He taunted deliberately. 

Gamzee began to remove Dave's trousers, pulling them along with his boxers, down to his knees. Dave tried to struggle, but with both boys on him, and his arms trapped behind his back, it didn't do him much good. He closed his eyes, as Gamzee's hand wrapped around his dick and began to stroke him, his older brother's hands continued to grope and caress Dave's chest. Pinching and twisting his nipples painfully. The older Makara trying to see just what kind of sounds he could force Dave's mangled throat to make. 

Eventually Gamzee stops toying with Dave's cock, though not because he's gotten bored. He reaches into his trouser pocket and pulls out the ever present bottle of lube he keeps with him. He pulled down his own trousers, before applying the fluid to his fingers. He reaching between his own legs, past his cock and balls, and began to finger himself. Gasping as he pushed two fingers into himself. He lubed himself up and worked himself open, moaning as he did. It hurt a little, he wasn't being careful, just quick. Kurloz simply smirked as he watched his younger brother finger himself. Dave meanwhile keeping his eyes closed tight, he didn't want to see what Gamzee was doing to make himself produce those sounds. 

"I'm ready bro..." He gasped before laying down. Dave felt himself being lifted, but still didn't open his eyes. Too scared to struggle now. Kurloz put Dave on his knees between Gamzee's legs, laying his top half on Gamzee's chest. He pulled off his gloves, and took Gamzee's lube, spreading some on his own fingers before reaching under Dave and stroking his cock, getting back the erection the blond had lost while Gamzee prept himself, and getting him nice and slick for task at hand. 

Gamzee pulled Dave closer and lifted his own hips, while Kurloz helped to push Dave's cock into Gamzee's waiting hole. The younger Makara gasping and moaning at the feeling, they both worked on feeding Dave's cock into his ass. The blonde teen too upset to even try to stop them, not that he could trapped between them, restrained as he was. Gamzee rolled his hips to help push Dave deeper into him, moaning as he felt the blondes length inch further inside. 

Gamzee used his grip on Dave's hips to push and pull him, while rolling his own hips at the same time to get Dave's cock to thrust in and out of him. Already Dave could feel tears in his eyes, feel sick at the way his body was manipulated into doing what Gamzee wanted. However that wasn't all the brother's had in store for him. While Gamzee worked Dave in and out of him, Kurloz removed his own trousers. Stroking and lubing himself up. The only warning Dave got was the brief, feel of lube carelessly smeared over his asshole, before Kurloz mercilessly thrust himself in. He didn't bother to prep Dave before hand, he didn't care if he hurt him. 

Kurloz pushed his whole length inside of Dave, pushing deep and in turn forcing Dave to thrust deep into Gamzee, making the younger moan with pleasure. Dave however, if he could scream, he would have. He certainly felt his throat tear apart with the effort. Pressed between the two, his body just a toy to them, his suffering only making them enjoy it more. 

Kurloz's thrusts start out slow but hard, pulling almost all the way out, before thrusting all the way back in with force. His motions rocking Dave's body, even as Gamzee pushed and pulled at Dave's hips. Silently he gasped and cried against Gamzee's chest, tears spilling down his face from the pain and the humiliation. Small sounds catching in Dave's throat as he tried to scream and beg. He wanted it to stop, it hurt and felt more and more disgusting with each motion his tormentors made. 

Gradually the two boys begin to move faster, Kurloz thrusting harder. A bump in the road making one thrust particularly sharp and painful. Dave's hands ball in the fists, nails digging into his palms. His closed eyes clenching tight. He tried to shut it out, the feel of Kurloz thrusting relentlessly into his ass, the feel of his own cock sliding in and out of Gamzee, the pain and the unwanted, twisted, physical arousal that was balling up in his stomach. It felt wrong, all wrong, and why wouldn't it just end? He wanted to be sick.

"F-faster!" Gamzee gasped, earning a slight chuckle from his brother, who began to thrust in and out of Dave faster, putting his hands on the blonde's hips and pushing and pulling him as he moved, to make Dave thrust into Gamzee with the same rhythm. Soon Kurloz brought himself to climax, spilling his load into Dave's ass with a pleased groan, continuing to thrust as he rode out the pleasure. He slowed to a stop and waited a moment before pulling out, cum trailing along after his cock. He let go of Dave, and lent against the van wall breathing hard, but not quite panting as he couldn't open his mouth enough for that. 

Not yet done with his victim, Gamzee rolled himself and Dave over. So that the blond is on his back on the floor of the van, and he was now on top, smirking down at Dave like the predator he was. Enjoying the look of pure distress on Dave's face. Watching him gasp silently, chest rising rapidly as he panted for air. He loved how much of a mess he could make of Dave, and now he'd be able to do it whenever he wanted. He was going to have so much fun, toying with and breaking Dave. 

As Gamzee once again began to move, rolling and raising his hips, before pushing back down onto Dave's cock. It began to sink into Dave that wherever they were taking him, it was just going to get more unpleasant, more painful. Worse. The feeling of Gamzee ridding him, almost exactly like the time under the willow tree. Only this time they were moving, a second bump in the road forcing Dave to thrust up into Gamzee, making the older boy groan with pleasure. Gamzee could feel himself getting closer to coming, and began to stroke his own cock, gasping and whining as he did. They'll be home soon, and he had to finish before then. 

With a loud moan he finally came, shooting cum onto Dave's stomach, some of it almost reaching as far as the blond's face. He can hear Gamzee panting, feels him lean down over him. Gasps silently when he feels the older boys lips against his own, kissing him hard and forcefully, biting him before pulling away with a short laugh. "You're mine now bro," he whispered to him before finally pulling off, and admiring the mess he and Kurloz had made of the younger teen. 

He leant against the van wall next to his brother, not even caring that he left Dave hard and unfinished. Before he'd make sure Dave came too, but now he didn't even care. Dave wasn't a person any more, just a toy. A nice warm body to fuck when he wanted. Though in the future he might still finish him, if only to emotionally torture him too. Tell him how much he must really like it, if he achieved orgasm. 

"Aww Bro, Shit is going to be so motherfucking sweet." Gamzee commented to his brother, before getting into a completely different conversation with him. Leaving Dave laying there abused and abandoned, filthy and aching. Silently crying and suffering. He used to wait and until Gamzee had left before letting himself cry, but he no longer had the strength for that....and knew that this time Gamzee wasn't going to leave, there would be no reprieve. Dave's head swam with all the pain, and it was a moment before he realised he could hear Gamzee having a completely one sided conversation. 

Gradually he finally opened his tear stained eyes and it took him a while to focus and realise that Gamzee was responding to Kurloz signing. It hit him like a ton of bricks that Gamzee could understand sign all this time. Could he have avoided this whole situation simply by responding to Gamzee back then whenever he sat next to him on the bus? He was too tired and dizzy to really make out what Kurloz was signing, but it was clear from Gamzee's verbal responses that the two were laughing and joking, behaving completely as if there was nothing fucked up about what they had just done, were still doing, and planning to do.

Soon their journey came to an end, as the van finally pulled into a driveway. The sound of the engine soon died away. The two boys got up, pulling Dave's boxers and trousers back up before dragging him to his feet, in time for a large man to pull the van doors open. He looked at the three teens with a mixture of contempt and disgust.   
"Put your new toy away, and clean up that fucking filth staining my van," he said in a booming voice, pointing to the cum that had ended up on the floor of the van. "When you're done, we'll order some motherfucking pizza or somethin'." He then walked away before Dave could really get a proper look at him.

Dave's whole body was limp, he had no power to fight or struggle, and the two Makara's simply carried him off the van. Stepping into their garage, and carrying him over to a trapdoor. The word 'toy' simply repeating over and over in Dave's head. That's all he was now......He wanted to go home. Would anyone even find him here? Or would he just get raped and abused over and over, until Gamzee got bored of him?

Gamzee pulled the trap door open, the cuffs on Dave's wrists were removed, and then he was thrown carelessly into the whole, a filthy mattress breaking his fall. He could hear Gamzee laughing right until the trap door slams shut above him. The sound of that laugh echoing in Dave's ears even after he could no longer hear it.


End file.
